Les trois élues
by LilyRogue
Summary: Trois filles, et un seul destin. Quand Audrey, Lucile et Ambre visionnent Final Fantasy VII, elles se retrouvent alors projetées dans l'univers du film. Entre les désirs d'Ambre et l'envie de Survie de Lulu et Audrey, rien ne va plus. Bienvenue a Midgar !
1. Chapter 1

Les trois élues

Un simple DVD…c'est ce que j'avais pensé au premier abord en voyant pour la première fois la jaquette du DVD du film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Je l'ai pris, sans trop y croire, persuadée de me retrouver face à la même déception qui m'avait parcourue en visionnant le premier film de Final Fantasy.

J'ai mis le DVD dans le lecteur du salon. Et la merveille a commencée. J'ai été plus que subjuguée par cette histoire, par ces personnages…par tout le film. Et j'ai aimé. Dès le premier regard. Kadaj. L'unique et le seul Kadaj. Pour qui j'ai manqué pleurer, si mon frère n'était pas descendu me voir, me demandant ce que je regardais.

Un tel homme…ne pouvait guère exister. Malheureusement.

Mais le film m'avait tellement enthousiasmé que j'avais décidé de le montrer à mes camarades de chambre à l'internat, Audrey et Lucile, deux filles adorables de ma classe. Oh, et en passant, moi c'est Ambre ! J'ai 15 ans et je suis en 1ère L.

Voilà pour les détails. Passons maintenant à l'Histoire.

« Final Fantasy VII ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Audrey, ma camarade de chambre, venait de proférer cette phrase, si anodine en apparence, mais qui avait changée le cours de nos banales vies. Lucile regardait la jaquette d'un air un peu indifférent :

« Bah, de toute façon, les autres films ne vous tentent pas, pourquoi pas celui-là ? J'espère que c'est un peu à l'eau de rose au moins !

-Euh…un peu. »

Je me gardais bien de répondre précisément. Sinon elles n'auraient jamais regardé ce film. Je me demande quel aurait été le meilleur choix…

Lucile alluma son ordi portable, et pesta contre la lenteur de l'engin. Je soupirai, tapotai l'épaule de Lucile et montrai la chose qui me servait d'ordi portable. Qui était d'ailleurs totalement bloqué. Il était même impossible d'aller sur le traitement de texte.

« On échange ?

-Non merci. Grogna-t-elle. J'en veux pas de ton engin préhistorique.

-Dommage… »

Finalement, elle glissa le DVD à l'intérieur et nous pûmes commencer à le savourer. Je me rendis alors compte de l'impact des personnages sur mes deux amis. Lucile gémit à la vue de Reno, ce cher rouquin un peu maladroit.

« T'es frustrée Lulu ? Je te rappelle que tu as un petit copain.

-La ferme ! Laisse-moi l'admirer ! »

Elle soupira quand l'hélicoptère de Reno décolla et que son image disparut. Audrey, elle, s'enthousiasma de façon très étrange pour le blondinet Cloud. Sur sa moto, il écoutait les messages. Les deux se pâmaient d'admiration. Mais moi, je n'attendais qu'un seul moment. Qui vient très rapidement. Kadaj. Et ses deux frères, Loz et Yazoo. Qui, d'ailleurs, étaient également mignons, mais n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce cher Kadaj. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme, faisant éclater de rire mes amies, qui reconnaissaient mon goût pour les gars mystérieux et méchants.

Mais pour moi, Kadaj était bien plus qu'un fantasme. Je me surpris à vouloir intensément être avec lui, auprès de lui, pouvoir l'aimer, tellement l'aimer !

Soudain, mes amies hurlèrent. Leurs mains, puis leurs bras disparaissaient progressivement, avant que tout le corps ne le fasse. Et je me rendis compte, avec horreur, que le même phénomène m'attaquait actuellement !

Dans un hurlement, nous disparûmes. J'eus à peine le temps de voir l'écran de l'Ordi clignoter de manière étrange avant de me retrouver dans un noir total.

J'ouvris les yeux. Lucile et Audrey étaient auprès de moi, réveillées.

« Ambre…Ca va ? »

Je hochai la tête, et, péniblement, me levai.

« Où sommes-nous ? Me demanda Lucile. Tu dois le savoir non ? Toi qui sais tout… »

Je grimaçai à cette phrase. Pitié, qu'on ne me traite pas à nouveau d'intello !

Je regardai autour de moi, avant de poser un regard étonné sur mes amies.

« C'est quoi ces fringues que vous portez ? »

Lucile et Audrey se rendirent alors compte que leur look avait totalement changé. Lucile portait une robe noire et rouge qui semblait déchirée, et qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses chaussons avaient été remplacés par des chaussures plates d'un noir et or étincelant. Ses cheveux, habituellement ébouriffés, avaient été ordonnés et lissés (miracle…) et deux lourdes tresses (ses cheveux étant mi-longs, je me demandai d'où elles sortaient) complétaient la tenue, couvrant négligemment son torse. Audrey, quant à elle, était vêtue d'un pantalon kaki, un genre de baggy, ainsi que d'un haut gris, une genre de brassière assez sexy, pour tout dire. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés, et seule une mèche, couverte de perles de toute sorte, échappait à sa coiffure lisse et parfaite.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment les seules à avoir changé de look…Tu devrais te voir, Ambre. Me fit remarquer Audrey.

-Haha, et je fais comment ? Je vais pas claquer des doigts comme ça et faire apparaître un miroir ! »

Ledit miroir apparut pour me contredire, alors que je claquais des doigts pour illustrer mon propos. Audrey et Lucile furent bouches bée, et je n'en menais vraiment pas large. En silence, je contemplais mon reflet. Entièrement rouge. Un rouge sanguin. Mes cheveux étaient parsemés de rubans sanguins, ce qui donnait un effet assez…détonnant.

Je portais un débardeur écarlate, avec un col me couvrant toute la nuque, ainsi qu'un pantalon étrangement taillé. En effet, si la jambe droite dudit pantalon était longue et m'arrivait au pied, la jambe gauche, elle, s'arrêtait au-dessus de mon genou, laissant entrevoir ma peau pâle. Des bottes de motard, noires, elles, venaient compléter l'ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'aperçus trois armes au sol. Qui semblaient nous être destinées.

« Une cimeterre acérée…Murmurai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Me demanda Lucile.

-Une cimeterre. C'est le nom de l'arme posée à droite. A côté, une faux…

-Merci, ça j'étais au courant. Mais elle est énorme !

-Et une arme à feu…Ca s'appelle un pistolame. Yazoo et Loz… »

Je ressentis soudain une vive douleur dans ma gorge, telle que je m'effondrais.

« Ambre ! Ambre ! »

Je pouvais à peine respirer. Je n'avais fait que mentionner leur nom. Alors, je ne peux pas parler de ce qui va se passer…Kadaj…Je ne pourrais pas…

J'entendis soudain un bruit. Les motos ! Loz et Yazoo étaient actuellement à la poursuite de Cloud. Mais alors, nous en sommes en plein dans leur sillage !

« COUREZ ! »

Je tentai de me relever, mais je ne tenais pas debout. La douleur s'était étendue. Audrey et Lucile me soutinrent. Mais brusquement, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ma douleur s'estompa, ne laissant place qu'à un seul désir. Je bousculai les deux filles, et me dirigeai magistralement vers les armes. Je saisis la cimeterre, et une sensation de plénitude m'envahit.

« Ambre ! Arrête, tu me fais peur ! Me cria Lucile. »

Je ne la regardai même pas. Je n'avais que cette arme en pensée et un objectif, un seul : Tuer Cloud Strife. Avant qu'il ne le tue, lui.

Je sommai aux filles de reculer. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. Mes pensées me hurlaient de partir d'ici immédiatement, mais mon corps ne paraissait pas apte à m'obéir. Je me mis en position de combat.

« Cinq…Quatre…trois…

-Ambre ! A quoi tu joues, bordel ? Hurla Audrey.

-Deux…repris-je, imperturbable. Un… »

J'abattis mon arme. Et j'entendis un fracas terrifiant. La moto de Cloud venait juste de passer. Et je l'avais coupée en deux. Juste armée d'une cimeterre. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol.

Il sortit son épée, géante. Il devait penser que j'étais un complice de ce Loz et de ce Yazoo.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Il se jeta sur moi, à une vitesse hallucinante. Je réussis tout juste à parer son attaque. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais. Mais je maîtrisais cette arme avec un tel brio !

Je pouvais résister à merveille à ses assauts, lui, Cloud, le héros de cette histoire, plus fort que Sephiroth lui-même ! Non…il n'était pas plus fort que Sephiroth. Il avait eu une incroyable chance. Et était bien entouré. Il n'était pas plus fort non plus que Kadaj. Il avait juste eu de la chance.

J'entendis les motos de Yazoo et de Loz faire demi-tour, après nous avoir aperçus. Bizarrement, ils me laissèrent faire, sans rien faire d'autre que partir et disparaître les monstres qui s'étaient lancé à la poursuite de Cloud et qui venaient de nous rejoindre. J'oubliais. L'appel de Kadaj…Il allait rendre une petite visite à ce cher Rufus Shinra…ce même Rufus qui cachait la tête de sa mère, sous ses couvertures, sans que Kadaj ne s'en rende compte.

Le combat continuait. Et Cloud était tout de même plus doué que moi. Soudain, une balle lui traversa l'épaule gauche. Il retint un hurlement.  
Lucile avait saisi le pistolame, et avait tiré, sans la moindre hésitation. Audrey, quant à elle, s'était emparé de l'énorme faux, et, à une seule main, semblait la tenir sans problèmes.

« Cloud Strife…Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de notre amie, vous mourrez ! »

Cloud hésita un moment. J'en profitai pour le désarmer. Tss…la tristesse de la perte d'Aerith, son amour, l'avait un peu trop affaibli, je pense. Je pointai ma lame sur lui.

« Non ! »

Audrey courut jusqu'à moi, et m'arracha ma lame.

« Arrête Ambre ! Ce n'est pas toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je… »

C'est bien ça le problème. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Audrey venait de poser la bonne question. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je repris l'arme à Audrey et la rangea dans son fourreau.

« Désolée… »

Je relevai Cloud, qui restait méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez, ou je ne donne pas cher de votre vie. »

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les trois, puis répondîmes, l'une après l'autre :

« Ambre Nemrod. J'ai 15 ans.

-Lucile Berthier. 16 ans.

-Audrey Dubois. 16 ans également. Nous sommes de passage dans le coin.  
-De passage ? Grinça Cloud. Et bousiller ma moto et en vouloir à ma vie, ça faisait aussi partie de la balade ? »

Je toussotai, mes deux amies me regardant d'un air furieux.

« On n'a nulle part où aller. »

Je regardai mes copines. Audrey comprit rapidement le jeu auquel je voulais jouer :

« On est toutes seules. On a perdu nos parents. Et on n'a plus aucun repère. »

Cloud soupira. Mais ne céda pas.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Vous avez tenté de me tuer. »

Je rougis, gênée. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Moi qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche…

« Mais je vais mettre des heures sans ma moto…

-On peut peut-être la réparer…Tenta Lucile. »

Aussitôt, la moto redevint comme neuve. Lulu écarquilla les yeux. Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, ici.

Cloud nous regarda d'un air encore plus méfiant. Il monta sur sa moto.

« Vous êtes vraiment étranges. Si nos chemins se recroisent et que vous tentiez de me barrer la route, je serais prêt à vous affronter. Toutes les trois. »

Puis il s'en alla. Je regardais sa moto partir, au loin.

« Bon, demanda Audrey, on fait quoi maintenant ? Déjà, comment vous pouvez faire des trucs pareils ? On dirait de la magie, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent.  
-C'est sûr que rentrer dans un film c'est quelque chose de très banal…Fis-je remarquer ironiquement. »

Audrey me jeta un regard noir. Je me recroquevillai presque. Elle pouvait faire vraiment peur, Dédette, quand elle le voulait…

« Réparer une moto comme ça, sans la toucher, faire apparaître un miroir de nulle part, et ces mouvements…Ambre, les mouvements de combat que tu as fais…Tu es pourtant nulle en sport !

-Je te remercie de le préciser, Dédette. Je suis tout à fait au courant. Et je n'ai pas la moindre réponse pour toi, désolée. »

Enfin, si, j'en avais des tas, mais toutes me paraissaient aussi folles les unes que les autres.

« Les questions/réponses seront pour plus tard. Intervint Lucile. L'urgence pour le moment, c'est…comment on fait pour s'en aller d'ici ? D'après ce Cloud, c'est super étendu comme truc. Mais suis-je bête ! Y a qu'à faire apparaître une moto, comme par magie…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…Grogna Audrey.

-Pas tant que ça finalement… »

Une moto, avec GPS intégré, venait d'apparaître sous nos yeux. La même que celle de Cloud.

« Je conduis ! Criais-je, enthousiasmée.

-PAS QUESTION ! Hurlèrent Audrey et Lucile, à l'unisson. »

A la quasi unanimité, il fut décidé qu'Audrey conduirait. Et moi, je faisais la gueule. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas très dégourdie, mais je peux quand même être capable de conduire, non ? Non ?

Nous enfourchâmes l'engin, qui semblait très proche, par sa manière de conduire, à une moto de notre monde. Audrey démarra. Le GPS s'enclencha alors, montrant la ville la plus proche : Midgar, la ville Rock'n'Roll.

Je souriais à mes amies. Puis nous décollâmes.

L'aventure commençait enfin…Mais mes doutes persistaient. Lui, Kadaj…Il fallait que je le voie. Et, bizarrement, je ressentais en moi une envie folle furieuse de massacrer Cloud. De le tuer. De le décapiter. De le trucider. De l'égor…Mes propres pensées m'horrifièrent. Je m'efforçai de les faire taire. Et tentai de me rappeler où était allé Cloud. Bien sûr. Reno allait laisser un message à Tifa, qui allait en laisser un à Cloud…Et lui allait voir Rufus Shinra.

Et commencer à douter sur son but dans cette histoire. Moi, je doutais de moins en moins. Et ce manque de doute m'effrayait. Tuer Cloud. Cette pensée m'obnubilait. Et elle m'obnubila jusqu'à notre arrivée à Midgar, l'ancienne ville Rock'n'roll, à présent dévastée.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou deux, pour me dire si cela vaut la peine ou non de continuer cette fanfic. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas mon autre fanfic Deux Potter pour le Prix d'un. Le prochain chapitre de celle-ci demain !

Quant au chapitre de cette fanfic-ci, cela dépendra de vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que vous n'avez aucun problème. Je m'efforce de poster assez vite pour que l'inspiration ne manque pas et ne pas faire languir mes lecteurs. J'ai vu que j'avais eu 12 lecteurs depuis hier. C'est pas pour forcer la main, mais ce serait gentil de mettre un petit commentaire, conseil ou quoi…Sinon, j'ai du mal à m'améliorer. Merci Mélain pour avoir reviewé ! Et je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un chapitre ou deux avant que les routes de Cloud et de mes héroïnes ne se croisent à nouveau…

Bonne lecture

* * *

Audrey alla garer la moto dans un coin, en priant pour qu'on ne la vole pas. L'engin était tellement…génial.

« Bon, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On est dans une ville ok. Mais ça nous avance à quoi ? »

Lucile prit alors la parole :

« Première priorité lorsqu'on atterrit dans une ville nouvelle sans aucun guide : SHOPPING ! »

Audrey et moi lui firent les gros yeux. Je soupirai :

« Tss…de toute façon, la monnaie n'est pas la même ici que chez nous…Si t'avais joué à Final Fantasy, tu saurais que la monnaie, c'est les gils et pas les euros ou dollars.

-Zut… »

Audrey paraissait consternée. Nous décidâmes alors d'un commun accord de nous balader afin de voir si nous rencontrions un personnage que nous connaissions.

Un personnage qui pourrait nous aider.

« Pourquoi les gens d'ici ont des marques noires sur le corps ? Demanda Lucile.

-Géostigmate…Répondis-je. »

Je me frottais la gorge d'un air douloureux. J'oubliais. Aucune info sur le film.

« Disons que c'est pas bien précisé…

-Ca a l'air de ne toucher que les jeunes et les enfants, fit remarquer Audrey.

-Bien vu. Me contentai-je de répondre. »

Je savais que ce truc-là se propageait à la vitesse de la lumière. Et les personnes touchées étaient déjà tellement nombreuses…J'espérai fortement que ce truc ne s'attaquerait pas à nous.

« Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit où se loger ! Ordonna Audrey.

-Oui mais où ? Demanda Lucile.

-J'en sais rien. Demande à Ambre, c'est elle qui a vu le film. »

Super, moi qui n'ai aucun sens des responsabilités…Une idée fulgurante me traversa l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête…

« Monsieur, excusez-moi, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le 7th Heaven s'il vous plaît ? »

Le bar de Tifa. L'amie de Cloud. Evidemment, elle pourrait nous accueillir un moment. Mais j'avais oublié un petit détail :

« C'est fermé. Constata Audrey.

-Perspicace, persiflai-je.

-T'aurais pu le savoir !

-Hé, j'ai pas le film en tête, c'est pas ma faute ! Je l'ai vu qu'une fois ! »

Bon sang, pourquoi mes idées finissent-elles toujours par foirer ? Quoi que je fasse, il faut toujours que j'entraîne les gens dans la galère…

« En attendant, on va se trouver un petit resto. Il faut bien qu'on se décide à bouffer non ? Moi j'ai une faim de loup !

-Ambre, on n'a pas d'argent…Soupira Lucile. Sinon, je l'aurais déjà dépensé pour les boutiques.

-On paiera en nature. »

Je compris en voyant leurs mines effarées qu'elles avaient mal interprété mes propos.

« On fera la plonge, ok ? »

Elles sourirent et tombèrent d'accord avec ma proposition. Nous dégotâmes rapidement un petit resto où le chef accepta de nous laisser manger sans payer, à condition de faire le service durant l'après-midi. Nous acceptâmes, sans discuter.

Après avoir mangé et tandis que je servais, ma cervelle fonctionnait à vive allure. Je tentais de me rappeler tout ce qui allait se passer, quand soudain, Audrey et Lucile, à l'unisson, poussèrent un hurlement, une se tenant le cou et l'autre la main gauche. Mes craintes alors se confirmèrent.

« Les géostigmates…lança quelqu'un. Elles sont condamnées… »

Le chef du resto installa mes deux amies dans une chambre, tandis que je finissais le service, que je tenais à faire. Mes doutes s'épaissirent. Sauver la vie de Kadaj reviendrait à condamner Audrey et Lucile…Oh bon sang, je déteste cette situation !

Audrey et Lucile finirent par se sentir moins faibles, alors que mon service venait de se terminer. Elles se levèrent, et nous sortîmes, sans la moindre parole.

Je voulais leur crier que j'étais désolée, mais…je n'y arrivais pas. Parce que j'étais heureuse d'être ici, même si c'était égoïste. J'étais heureuse d'avoir la chance de pouvoir Le rencontrer…

Soudain, je vis, au coin de la rue un genre de camionnette verte, dans lequel des enfants s'entassaient. Yazoo était également là. Des paroles arrivèrent alors jusqu'à nous :

« Cet homme-là peut nous guérir ! »

Audrey et Lucile se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et m'entraînèrent vers l'engin et Yazoo. Un piège. C'était un piège et je ne pouvais pas leur dire ! En même temps…C'est ma seule occasion de rencontrer Kadaj. Je ne peux pas la laisser passer. Je pris la main infectée de Lucile et la frottai frénétiquement contre ma propre main, en priant pour que ma technique fonctionne. Et elle marcha à merveille.

« Ambre…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est la seule façon de pouvoir aussi vous accompagner. Etre contaminée… »

Lucile et Audrey ne purent m'en empêcher. Ma main fut aussitôt couverte de tâches noires. Les géostigmates s'étaient emparés de moi. Une douleur aiguë traversa ma main, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas hurler. Contrairement à Lulu et Dédette, j'avais été préparée et je savais que cela me ferait un mal de chien. Je pouvais donc à loisir retenir mes cris de douleur.

« On y va… »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la camionnette. Alors que je m'apprêtai à monter, je croisai le regard de Yazoo. Un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres. Il me reconnaissait. Il nous reconnaissait. Et nous voyait sans doute en alliées. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Je vis alors Denzel monter. Je voulus le pousser et le prévenir, mais une douleur parcourut à nouveau mon corps, m'empêchant le moindre geste. Bon sang, mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire ? C'était injuste…

Je grimaçai. La douleur à ma main s'était elle aussi accentuée. Audrey et Lucile se blottirent contre moi. Une peur commune parcourrait nos veines. Mais moi, j'avais plus que peur. Parce que je savais ce qui nous attendait. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas que faire…

* * *

Chapitre fini ! Arrivée à Midgar pour un départ immédiat et futures retrouvailles avec Kadaj prévue pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère avoir encore quelques reviews, un peu plus ce serait cool. N'hésitez pas, même si c'est court ! Voilà, à très bientôt !

C'est tout bon, j'ai édité, ça devrait être beaucoup plus lisible ! A plus ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Bienvenue pour un troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci Mélain de ta review. Oui, Ambre est extrêmement bizarre. D'ailleurs, c'est moi, excepté l'aventure. Comme mes copines, elles existent réellement, et j'ai essayé de les représenter le plus fidèlement possible. Faudra que je leur parle de cette histoire…

Bon, le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais aucun décor du film. Mais je compris rapidement la raison de tout cela : au film, nous ne voyons pas le trajet de Yazoo et de la camionnette. J'étais en train de vivre un événement totalement…inédit. Ne plus avoir aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher m'angoissait un peu, à vrai dire. Avoir les scènes en tête était tout de même plus rassurant…

Je m'attardai sur les enfants qui nous accompagnaient, tous plus ou moins couverts de géostigmates. Ils semblaient tous espérer un miracle de la part de Yazoo. Ils allaient être servis…

J'eus soudain le désir de faire passer un message à Lucile et Audrey. Les avertir du danger qu'elles couraient. Je tendis mon bras gauche devant moi et, à l'aide de ma main droite, griffait mon propre bras. Je le montrai aux amies. J'avais clairement écrit le mot PIEGE.

Elles me regardèrent d'un air effaré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Audrey.

-Pour le moment, on reste ici. Vous profiterez du monde une fois arrivé pour vous échapper.

-Et toi ? Demanda Lucile.

-Je dois parler à quelqu'un… »

Mon ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Aussi n'insistèrent-elles pas. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer. J'allais pouvoir Le voir, Le toucher, Lui parler…

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Tu n'es pas là pour cela…_

Je chassai avec négligence cette voix qui me trottait dans la tête. V'là que ma conscience faisait des siennes à présent…Moi qui étais persuadée de ne pas être assez "humaine" pour en avoir une…

Je fermai les yeux, et soupirai. J'étais tellement épuisée. Mais je ne devais pas dormir. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la situation. A ce que j'allais faire. Mais mon métabolisme l'emporta sur ma raison et je plongeai dans un profond sommeil. Qu'une unique personne venait hanter. Kadaj. Pourrai-je enfin te voir ?

J'ouvris les yeux. La camionnette devait s'être arrêtée depuis un bon moment, puisque j'étais seule. Mais Yazoo était là, en face de moi, attendant mon réveil. Il m'adressa un de ses mystérieux sourires puis m'aida à me relever. Je m'étonnai qu'il prenne autant soin de moi. Je lui fis part de mes doutes.

« Tu es importante. Tu possèdes les cellules de Mère. Et tu seras sans doute beaucoup plus utile que les autres… »

Sur ce, il se tut. Je ne comprenais rien au charabia de sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi serais-je plus utile que les autres ? Certes, je venais d'une autre dimension, mais j'étais la seule à le savoir…

Audrey et Lucile se sont échappées. Je ne les aperçus pas parmi les autres enfants. J'eus un sourire triste. Elles devaient penser que j'allais bientôt les rejoindre. Désolée les filles, mais pas tout de suite.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à la Rivière de Vie. Et je le vis enfin. Kadaj. Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine, et je me sentis devenir extrêmement rouge. Ma main, celle infectée par les géostigmates, me faisait souffrir comme jamais. Mais mon attention était uniquement focalisée sur lui. Il était encore plus beau que depuis mon monde.

« Kadaj… »

Un enfant leva la tête vers moi. Je le regardai. Denzel. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de détourner mon regard. Ce n'était guère le moment d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je n'écoutais même pas ce que Kadaj disait. Juste le son de sa voix mélodieuse. C'est tout ce qui m'intéressait pour l'instant. De toute façon, je me souvenais parfaitement de ses paroles. Il convainquait les enfants à boire la Rivière de la Vie afin de soi-disant soigner leurs géostigmates. Mais cette action ne ferait que renforcer l'action de Kadaj sur leurs esprits.

J'admirai Kadaj en pleine action, alors qu'il buvait l'eau de la Rivière. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy ! Je m'aperçus alors que je m'étais arrêté de respirer depuis un moment et que je commençai à vaciller sur place. Je repris avec difficulté le contrôle de ma respiration et observai les enfants buvant à leur tour l'eau. Le mako, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. C'est ce qu'on injectait aux SOLDAT auparavant…Les cellules de Jenova. La "Mère" de Kadaj.

« Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas dans l'eau, Sœur ? Me demanda alors Loz. »

Je le regardai, droit dans les yeux. Ses airs de gros dur ne m'impressionnaient guère. Je savais que cette carrure cachait un homme plus que sensible, surtout au sujet de sa Mère. Ka-san semblait son mot préféré dans le film…

J'eus un sourire.

« Je connais les effets que cette eau auront sur moi. »

Les enfants, eux, avaient déjà bu le mako. Leurs yeux étaient devenus aussi verts que ceux de Kadaj et de ses frères.

« Vous me manipulerez l'esprit… »

Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz sortirent alors leurs armes.

« Voudrais-tu devenir une traîtresse, à la manière de Grand Frère ?

-Cloud ? »

Ils parurent étonnés que je le connaisse. Je fermais les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Et m'avançai vers la Rivière de la Vie. Je dus sans doute les déstabiliser car ils restèrent immobiles sans savoir que faire.

« C'est stupide. »

Je pris alors le Mako entre mes mains.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de la boire, puisque mon âme vous appartient déjà. »

Mon regard s'appuya sur Kadaj alors que je prononçai cette phrase. Et, sans la moindre hésitation, je bus l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie.

Mes yeux vert-brun passèrent à un vert intense de serpent. Et je sentis une nouvelle force m'envahir.

Je m'approchai de Kadaj et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« A présent, mon corps vous appartient. Faites-en ce que bon vous semble. »

Les mots que je voulais ajouter, « Je vous aime », restèrent au travers de ma gorge. Je me contentai d'aller rejoindre les autres enfants et d'empoigner ma cimeterre.

J'espérai qu'Audrey et Lucile avaient fui le plus loin possible. Car si elles revenaient pour me libérer, je n'aurai plus d'autre choix que des les affronter…et de les tuer. Kadaj ne me laissera pas faire autrement.

« Cette fille…commença à prononcer Kadaj.

-Cette fille est différente. Et tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne te trahira jamais. C'est la barrière ultime contre Grand frère. Termina Yazoo.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Yazoo se contenta d'un simple sourire. Et il alla lui-même se désaltérer à la Rivière, laissant ses deux frères dans une totale incompréhension.

Je souris à la vue de cette scène. Yazoo était beaucoup plus malin que ce que je pensais. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir sous-estimée. Je quittai ma cachette et prit enfin la direction vers les enfants. J'entendis une moto vrombir au loin, à des kilomètres de là. Mes sens s'étaient extrêmement développés depuis cette absorption de Mako…A moi de déterminer mes limites en tuant ce cher blondinet, sous les ordres de l'homme que mon cœur à choisi.

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre ! Ambre prend une direction de plus en plus…dark ! Prochainement, le chapitre du point de vue d'Audrey, et une belle bataille ! En espérant quelques reviewers…A Lundi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fanfic ! Un petit changement toutefois : nous passons du point de vue d'Ambre à celui d'Audrey. Ca devrait être sympathique ! J'instaure les réponses aux reviewers à la fin du chapitre, étant donné que le nombre est plus conséquent. Merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait eu tant d'enfants, la cohue avait été si forte, que Lulu et moi n'avons eu aucun mal à nous échapper. Que voulait donc dire Ambre par « Je dois parler à quelqu'un » ?

Je la connais, elle, quand elle a un truc en tête, elle s'y tient et ça finit toujours mal. Mais nous n'étions pas assez puissantes pour lutter contre ces trois gars…Aussi mignons soient-ils, ils étaient potentiellement diaboliques, d'après le peu que j'ai vu d'eux. En tout cas, ils faisaient partie des méchants.

« Lulu, grouille, merde ! »

Trouver de l'aide. Cloud. C'était le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Mais où se pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Cette forêt était si épaisse. Et si les trois s'apercevaient de notre disparition, notre espérance de vie en serait vraiment réduite…

Soudain, un bruit de moto se fit entendre plus loin. Je forçai Lulu, paniquée, à s'arrêter. La situation était vraiment catastrophique ! Et si, en plus, cette personne qui arrivait en moto était un ennemi ?

« On n'a pas le choix…Soupirai-je, tremblante.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait sortir nos armes, au cas où… »

Je lançai un sourire à Lulu. La situation était si préoccupante que j'en avais presque oublié qu'on avait de quoi se défendre. Et du lourd en plus !

Je délogeai ma faux de mon dos. Je l'observai avec un peu plus d'attention. Il y avait un trou en milieu. Qui pourrait sans doute être comblé par je ne sais quoi. Il faudrait trouver…Peut-être que ça l'améliorerait…

« Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Je me tournai vers Lucile. La rassurer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, on s'est toujours sorties de toutes les situations qu'on a traversé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucile acquiesça, peu convaincue. Au temps pour moi et mes maigres ressources de réconfort…

La moto se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'ordonnai à Lucile de la mettre en joue. Je me plaçai face à elle, ma faux prête à fondre si le conducteur se montrait offensif. Celui-ci alors freina et me manqua de quelques centimètres. Mes jambes s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse folle.

« Ca va pas non ? Espère de taré ! Les phares, la nuit, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Faudrait vous retirer votre permis, sale chauffard !

-Un permis ? Un permis pour quoi ? »

Je reconnus soudain cette voix. L'obscurité m'avait empêchée de le voir, mais ce conducteur n'était autre que Cloud Strife ! Oh Miracle, pour une fois que tout se passe comme je le désire ! Pour un peu, je me serais jetée à mes pieds…Pour un peu.

« Emmène-nous avec toi ! Ordonna Lucile avec son tact habituel.

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez essayé de me tuer… »

Je décidai alors de lui avouer le pourquoi du comment :

« Ambre a été enlevée ! On a réussi à s'échapper, on te cherchait. Le gang de Kadaj…

-Kadaj ? M'interrompis Cloud. Vous le connaissez ?

-Euh…juste un peu. On l'a juste aperçu…Répondis-je.

-Ambre pourrait te renseigner mieux que nous sur lui. Compléta Lucile. »

Merci Lulu. Cloud va encore plus se méfier de nous…Mais, apparemment, le ciel ou qui que ce soit d'autre, avait décidé de nous aider. Cloud soupira, et nous proposa de monter avec lui. Je le poussai sans ménagement.

« Hé ! Ca va pas non ?

-JE conduis, Cloud ! Tu seras plus utile armé que les mains prises par les commandes… »

Il sembla d'abord surpris de ma proposition, mais finit par accepter sans trop rechigner.

Je me fichai de ses réticences. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sauver Ambre. Et j'espérai que ce n'était pas d'elle-même que je devrais la sauver…Ambre pouvait être si imprévisible et capricieuse, parfois ! Je démarrai la moto, et, l'esprit embrumé, je commençai à rouler.

Un coup de feu retentit soudain, me manquant de quelques millimètres ! Au temps pour notre discrétion, je hurlais de terreur. Mais Cloud semblait parer avec brio toutes les balles qui auraient dû normalement nous toucher. Mais si une d'elles réussissait à passer…MAMAN, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

« Aide-moi un peu, Audrey ! Me hurla Cloud.

-Quoi ? Fut la réponse la plus intelligente que je pus énoncer.

-Evite un peu les balles ! »

Bon. On allait voir si le Code et le BSR m'avaient été utiles à quelque chose…J'enclenchais une vitesse super élevée, et commençai une conduite…comment dire…dangereuse. Lucile semblait terrorisée, mais elle s'efforçait de viser au mieux les deux gus qui nous visaient. Je pus voir de qui il s'agissait ! Yoz et Lazoo ! A moins que ce ne soit le contraire…Oh, j'sais plus, pourquoi ils donnent des prénoms aussi débiles…et importables, ça va de soi. J'entends déjà Ambre me hurler à la figure pour avoir osé dire un truc pareil…Je comprends pas comment en moins de trois jours on puisse devenir une fanatique acharnée de quoi que ce soit. Déjà qu'avec Harry Potter, ça avait été vraiment difficile pour moi de comprendre l'engouement tel d'Ambre pour cette série (elle en pinçait pour Severus Rogue. Elle et ses gars mystérieux…Tss).

Bon, concentrons-nous sur l'instant présent. Parce que, juste au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oublié, on est en train de se faire canarder comme de vulgaires volailles !

« Maman…Murmura Lucile. Si je me sors de là, je promets de bosser comme une dingue et de devenir la meilleure élève du lycée ! »

Très bien, je retiens. Si on s'en sort, Lulu va en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité…

Soudain, alors que je fonçai vers eux, j'aperçus la silhouette de Kadaj. Et je compris la frénésie d'Ambre à son sujet…Pas le moment de se déconcentrer, Audrey, ressaisis-toi !

Je le vis s'avancer vers nous, tandis que Loz et Yazoo stoppaient progressivement leurs tirs. Il fit un étrange mouvement du bras, et des centaines d'enfants surgirent devant nous. Ainsi que…Ambre ! Un sourire machiavélique était affiché sur son visage.

« ESPECE DE TAREE ! ECARTE-TOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

-Audrey, freine ! FREINE ! Me hurla Cloud alors que je m'égosillais. »

Je fis de justesse un dérapage, évitant tous les enfants, mais faisant se crasher la moto plus loin…Génial, Dédette !

« Aïe…Se plaignit Lucile. Rappelle-moi de parler de tes exploits à la monitrice de l'auto-école….j'suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

-Tais-toi et sors ton arme, imbécile ! Aïe ! »

Je ressentis une fulgurante douleur à l'épaule. AU SECOURS ! Je me vide de mon sang !

« Tututut…on reste bien sage, Audrey. Tu n'aurais pas envie d'être un peu plus blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ambre !

« Sale traîtresse ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Un simple sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Je remarquai alors à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être verts…des yeux de serpent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait subir, Ambre ? »

Elle se mit alors à éclater de rire :

« Rien de ce que je ne fais m'est forcé, Audrey ! Si j'agis ainsi, c'est en pure maîtrise de mes actes…Ni Kadaj, ni ses deux frères ne m'ont fait quoi que ce soit…

-Ambre…Commença Lucile. Nous sommes tes amies.

-VOUS N'ETES PAS MES AMIES ! »

J'aperçus alors une larme couler sur son visage pâle.

« Personne, pas même vous, n'a jamais été foutu de comprendre qui j'étais ni ce que je ressentais ! J'ai toujours porté un masque, et personne n'a été foutu de l'ôter ! Je suis sûre que vous me préfériez comme ça : la sainte-nitouche sans arrière-pensées qui cède à toutes les demandes, aussi égoïstes soient-elles. Mais je ne suis pas cette fille-là… »

Ambre enfonça plus profondément sa lame dans ma chair. Je retins un cri.

« Même ma mère n'a jamais su qui j'étais réellement. Mais ici, je peux enfin être…moi ! Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher ! »

Kadaj observait la scène, un sourire en coin. Il semblait grandement apprécier Ambre. Ambre, pourquoi as-tu toujours gardé cela au fond de toi ? Nous aurions pu comprendre…

« Regardez tous ! S'écria Kadaj. Notre Grand frère a daigné nous rendre visite. Et nous a apporté charmante compagnie ! Malheureusement, ces trois-là sont… »

Il pointa son sabre contre Cloud :

« …des traîtres ! »

Une fillette soudain hurla :

« CLOUD ! »

Celui-ci profita de la diversion pour reprendre son arme et se jeter sur Kadaj. Ambre retira brutalement sa lame de mon épaule, faisant gicler une quantité horrifiante de sang. A une vitesse inhumaine, elle s'interposa entre Cloud et Kadaj et braqua sa cimeterre contre le blond :

« Toi, tu es à moi ! »

Kadaj le laissa, et tourna la tête vers moi. Un sourire pernicieux éclaira son visage. Le même sourire qu'Ambre affichait à présent.

Il se jeta sur moi. Je levai la faux, et parai du mieux que je pouvais. Mais cette faux me paraissait si lourde…Il était si rapide, et moi si faible…

Je profitai d'un moment d'inattention de Kadaj pour l'éjecter plus loin et voir comment Lucile se débrouillait. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle tenait à distance ces deux colosses de Loz et Yazoo, elle qui pourtant ne possédait pas une force mémorable !

Profitant de ma distraction, Kadaj fondit sur moi. Je m'écartai de justesse, mais sa lame avait eu le temps de transpercer mon visage. Une grosse estafilade marquait à présent ma joue droite. Bordel ! Comme si la blessure à l'épaule ne suffisait pas…

_Laisse-toi aller…_

Quoi ?

_Ton terre-à-terrisme te bloque. Lucile est parvenue à se libérer, ce qui lui donne une force considérable. Ambre, quant à elle, a toujours cru en l'impossible. C'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi forte…Crois en l'impossible, Audrey !_

« Qui êtes-vous ? Murmurai-je alors que je parai avec difficulté l'un des coups de Kadaj. »

J'entendis son rire dans mon esprit.

_Suis mes conseils. Oublie les lois de ton monde, Audrey. Vas-y !_

Ma faux me parut soudain beaucoup plus légère. Et mes mouvements beaucoup moins balourds. Je me jetai, en hurlant, sur Kadaj et réussit à le blesser au bras.

Cette blessure dut affecter Ambre, car je l'aperçus en train de se faire battre par Cloud alors qu'il me semblait qu'elle menait jusque là le combat. Je semais Kadaj et me précipitai vers Lucile.

« Pas trop tôt ! Je commençai à me fatiguer…Mais ton épaule…

-Ce n'est rien Lulu. ATTENTION ! »

Loz venait de surgir à une vitesse folle. Il enfonça son poing dans le ventre à Lulu, qui fut envoyée plus loin. Son hurlement me transperça les tympans. Je fis moi aussi l'expérience du poing de Loz et comprit alors. Des chocs électriques ! Je tentai de me relever, sans succès.

Lulu, elle, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna plus loin. Soudain, une tornade rouge vint nous saisir et alla vers Cloud, qui à présent, devait à la fois affronter les trois frères et Ambre. La tornade le saisit et l'entraîna plus loin, sous le regard déconfit de nos quatre ennemis.

Cette tornade n'avait rien d'ordinaire. C'était en réalité un humain, qui disait s'appeler Vincent Valentine. Je l'aurais presque comparé avec un Vampire.

« J'ai échoué. »

Je me tournai vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Cloud !

« Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver… »

Lucile s'approcha de lui et le frappa à la tête :

« Ah là là, on ne te demande pas d'être infaillible, Cloud. Tu as échoué, il te suffira de recommencer, mieux préparé. Tu es stupide ou quoi ? »

Cloud sembla surpris par la réaction de Lulu. Moi pas. Elle pouvait être très impulsive…et elle déteste les gens qui geignent sans réelle raison.

Je me tournai vers Vincent :

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça :

« Les géostigmates…Vous en avez également, toutes les deux. »

Nous hochâmes la tête.

« Ceux qui les possèdent semblent avoir un intérêt particulier pour Kadaj et ses frères. Il leur fait boire l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie, et prend alors contrôle de leurs corps.

-Mais alors…S'écria Lucile. Si Ambre est comme ça, c'est à cause de… »

Vincent, à notre grande surprise, secoua la tête.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Cette fille, votre amie, a bu volontairement l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie. Pour des raisons mystérieuses, elle connaissait parfaitement les effets que cela entraînerait. Et cela ne l'a pas empêché d'y boire. Néanmoins… »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Néanmoins ? Demandai-je.

-Cette fille est loin d'être normale. J'ai vu ses mouvements, et son regard…Ce n'est pas simplement le regard de quelqu'un qui absorbé du mako, de l'eau de la Rivière de la vie. Il y avait autre chose derrière…

-Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

-Non. Mais quoi que cela puisse être, c'est extrêmement dangereux… »

Vincent saisit soudainement le bras de Cloud, qui grimaça de douleur.

« Les géostigmates sont dues à une suractivité du système immunitaire de notre organisme.

-Et ? S'interrogea Lucille.

-Il y a un puissant intrus derrière tout cela. Les géostigmates sont la trace de cette lutte.

-Mais quel intrus ? »

Moi, j'avais compris.

« La menace venue du ciel, Jenova… »

Je me souvenais. Au début du film, ils en avaient parlé. Il suffit de recouper.

« Mais alors…cette mère que recherchent Kadaj et ses frères…

-Oui, Cloud. C'est Jenova. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion, Mademoiselle… »

Good Job, Audrey. Je cherchai vainement une explication, quand un bruit dans les fourrés se fit entendre. Je sortis ma faux, en grimaçant. Mon épaule me faisait toujours autant souffrir.

C'était la petite fille du début du film. Je ne sais pas son nom. Mais Cloud me renseigna gentiment alors que la gamine se précipita dans ses bras :

« Marlène ! »

Celle-ci, terrifiée et à bout de souffle, ne put que dire :

« Tifa…Denzel…

-Tifa est en sécurité.

-Je veux lui parler ! »

Cloud chercha vainement son portable. Marlène se tourna vers nous deux, un regard plein d'espoir. Non, je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi. Lucile non plus, ce qui, bizarrement, ne l'angoissait pas plus que ça. Elle qui ne pouvait se passer de son téléphone…

Vincent non plus ne semblait pas avoir de téléphone, le pauvre.

« Vincent, ramène Marlène voir Tifa. Je dois parler à Rufus Shinra…

-Mauvaise idée.

-Mais je… »

Marlène se détacha alors de lui :

« Tu comprends rien du tout, Cloud ! »

Et autres gamineries avant d'aller se précipiter sous la cape de Vincent. Je me surpris alors à désirer être à sa place. Lucille semblait nourrir les mêmes espoirs.

« Cloud Strife, vous êtes un imbécile. C'est de toi que Tifa a besoin, pas de Vincent. Tu es vraiment idiot parfois, non ?

-Mais, je…

-Mais, je, Mais, je. Tu n'as que ces mots-là à la bouche ou quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, vas-y !

-Ecoutez, il n'y a pas que par le combat qu'une bataille se gagne. Vous comprenez ?

-NON, criâmes Marlène, Lucile et moi en chœur. »

Je retins un rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Cloud sembla réfléchir. Je ne pouvais guère deviner à quoi il pensait.

« Vincent…

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que les pêchés…peuvent être pardonnés ?

-Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

Cloud regarda alors Marlène :

« Viens, on rentre. »

Marlène, joyeuse, acquiesça, avant de rejoindre Cloud.

« Je te dirai ce que ça donne. »

Il lui fit un signe d'adieu, avant de s'en aller. Et nous, que devions-nous faire ?

« Suivez-le. »

Hein ? Je me tournai vers Vincent :

« Il aura besoin de votre aide, le moment venu. Approche, la blessée…

-Je m'appelle Audrey, répondis-je machinalement. »

Il ne sembla pas prendre ma remarque en compte. Il sortit deux boules d'une étrange couleur de ses poches.

« Ce n'est pas d'un niveau très élevé, mais ça devrait te soigner…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des matérias. »

Il toucha avec deux parties de mon corps : mon épaule blessée et ma joue balafrée. Aussitôt, une intense chaleur traversa mon corps et je sentis la douleur disparaître.

« Suivez-le, répéta-t-il. Un instant… »

Nous avions commencé à partir. Je me retournai vers lui.

« Vous devez oublier que cette fille a été votre amie. Elle n'hésitera pas à vous tuer. Le moment venu, faites de même. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. La tuer. Tuer Ambre. Je n'y avais même pas songé. Et pourtant…elle, n'aurait pas hésité. Elle nous aurait tuées si Vincent n'était pas intervenu.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Lucile et moi nous partîmes plus loin. Celle-ci réussit à de nouveau faire apparaître une moto de nulle part. Décidément, je n'arrivai vraiment pas à comprendre ce talent…D'autant plus que personne d'autre de ce monde ne semble capable de faire des choses pareilles. Il se passe des choses bizarres. Très bizarres.

Et alors que je montai sur la moto, suivie de Lulu, et que je démarrai, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Epiée. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et ce froid d'angoisse ne me quitta que lorsque que nous arrivâmes à Midgar, et que l'angoisse fasse place à la peur. La Peur pure. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ici ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Réponse aux reviewers :

Mélain : Ma pauvre, j'espère que tu vas guérir vite, la grippe ça n'a rien d'agréable. Pour ce qui est d'en parler à mes copines, il faudrait déjà qu'elles assimilent le terme fanfiction. Ensuite, qu'elles acceptent d'être sur Internet, même à demi anonymement. Enfin, qu'elles ne soient pas vexés de la description psychologique que j'ai fait d'elle. Ca risque d'être dur…

Ca m'a fait rire quand tu as parlé de prostitution. C'est vrai que les termes d'Ambre étaient un peu ambigus, mais elle ne pensait pas à ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas le premier sujet de sa phrase. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'elle n'ait pas un instant penser à ça, mais au départ, elle pensait plus au combat qu'au plaisir charnel. Voilà tout !

Mélior : dis donc, une review pour chaque chapitre, t'es généreuse ! On va répondre aux trois en une fois : en fait, Ambre est AMOUREUSEUH ! Elle ne s'en rend réellement compte qu'à partir du troisième chapitre, quand elle croise le regard de Kadaj. Ca explique ses réactions envers Cloud. Mais pour le reste…Ca m'amuse que tu la trouves sympa. Parce que moi, objectivement, je la vois un peu geignarde, égoïste et prise de tête. Mais bon, si tu aimes bien ce genre de caractères…

Par contre, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il n'arrivera rien à elle et à Audrey et Lulu. Sinon, ce ne serait plus une fanfic d'action ! Autant les mettre en scène en train de boire du thé et faisant un monopoly (j'entends déjà Audrey et Lulu protester…Je crois qu'elles détestent les jeux de société ^^). Elles en ont déjà un peu bavé dans ce chapitre, mais c'est rien par rapport à ce qui va arriver prochainement. Gnéhéhé…cruelle je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Ysa66 : Merci de tes compliments. Pour ce qui est du but de leur venue, tu ne crois pas que je vais révéler ça de but en blanc ? Un peu de patience ^^…Le combat contre Cloud sera au prochain chapitre. Et quand Ambre dit qu'elle ne se trouve pas "humaine", c'est plus psychologique que physique en fait. Elle pense ne pas être assez…comment dire…normale dans ses rapports avec les autres pour se voir humaine. Elle pense être différente. Mais est-ce seulement une impression ? réponse aux prochains chapitres !

Prochain chapitre, on repasse du point de vue d'Ambre, et on verra le combat Cloud/Ambre !

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic. On repart du point de vue d'Ambre et on recommence ! Enfin, pas tout à fait…Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, mais c'est compréhensible. Normalement, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir le temps de le terminer, mais j'ai finalement réussi (ô miracle !).

Donc, trêve de bavardages, voici le 5ème chapitre de ma fanfic.

* * *

La moto d'Audrey et de Lucile venait de partir. J'entendais au loin son vrombissement sourd. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Yazoo et Loz vont tenter de détruire le Monument aux Morts construit par la Shinra, persuadé que la tête de leur soi-disant Mère s'y trouve, et vont se retrouver en pleine déconfiture. Du moins, tel était le scénario de l'histoire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans ce monde…

_Tu n'es pas là pour ça…_

J'aimerais bien que ma conscience soit matérialisée. Une bonne cimeterre dans la poitrine lui ferait un bien fou…et à moi aussi.

J'effleurai avec une certaine lassitude ma blessure. Cet enfoiré de Cloud m'avait crevé l'œil droit ! Mais la douleur était estompée…sans doute l'effet du Mako, conjugué à la Materia de soin niveau inférieur que Kadaj et Yazoo m'ont gentiment prêté. Une Materia de niveau plus élevée m'aurait soignée sans problèmes, mais…j'avais prévu un autre usage pour elle. De toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard, aucune Materia ne pourra me rendre l'œil que j'ai perdu…

« Tss…je suis vraiment une idiote. Je n'aurais pas dû me déconcentrer… »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai la douce brise du soir balayer mon visage. Les souvenirs de ce combat humiliant me revinrent en mémoire.

_Flash-back_

« Toi, tu es à moi ! »

C'était la phrase que j'avais crié à Cloud, alors qu'il tentait de combattre Kadaj. J'avais espéré changer l'histoire et pouvoir le tuer maintenant. J'aurais ensuite improvisé…

Je laissai Kadaj combattre Audrey. La pauvre était trop faible pour espérer battre ce cher Kadaj…Sans doute réussirait-il à faire ce que mon manque de courage m'empêchait de faire pour l'instant. J'avoue avoir ressenti une pointe de culpabilité après lui avoir transpercé l'épaule. Mais cette sensation a vite fait place à autre chose : la sensation de puissance. Enfin, j'étais maître de moi-même et du monde qui m'entourait ! Je pouvais faire ce que je désirais de tout et de tout le monde.

Cloud semblait hésiter dans ses coups. Il se défendait plus qu'il n'attaquait. Sans doute pensait-il à Lucile et Audrey…L'idiot. J'en profitai pour m'amuser un peu avec lui…

« Tss…tu es d'une faiblesse pitoyable, Cloud Strife. C'est la perte de ton amour, Aerith, qui te met dans cet état ? J'aurais bien voulu te combattre en pleine possession de tes moyens… »

Surpris, Cloud se déconcentra. J'en profitai pour érafler son bras droit, laissant une jolie petite cicatrice juste sous son coude. Non pas que montrer à tous ses géostigmates me gêne réellement, mais…son costume est tellement plus sexy comme ça !

« Que sais-tu d'Aerith ? Et que sais-tu de moi ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

J'esquissai un sourire, et le plaquai à terre, ma cimeterre contre son cou.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Cloud Strife. Je sais les sentiments que tu ressens toujours envers la défunte Aerith, je sais l'amitié que tu as prouvé pour un certain Zack Fair, SOLDAT mort en te protégeant…Dis donc, tu as semé pas mal de cadavres sur ton passage, Cloud. On dirait presque que ça te plaît…

-Ferme-la ! Tu ne comprends…

-Je ne comprends rien ? »

J'appuyai un peu plus ma cimeterre sur son cou, faisant une légère entaille.

« Crois-moi, je comprends beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Seulement…j'ai un choix à faire entre l'Amour et la Pitié. Je n'ai pas beaucoup hésité, Cloud. Il est temps pour moi de penser un peu à ma personne, et plus aux conséquences que mes actes auront sur le reste du monde.

-Tu…vas me tuer ?

-Nooon…fis-je d'un ton amusé. Pour le moment, je vais juste jouer avec toi. Tu m'amuses Cloud. Je ne vais pas supprimer mon meilleur jouet comme ça… »

Jouons un peu la corde sensible. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'égorger, je m'appuyais sur lui et embrassai son visage d'ange. Puis je mordillai son oreille d'un air ravi avant de tenter à nouveau de l'embrasser. Il me repoussa violemment, sans prendre attention à la cimeterre qui aurait tout aussi bien pu le tuer.

« A quoi tu joues ? Me hurla-t-il.

-A quoi Je joue ? Je m'amuse, c'est bien le mot. As-tu oublié un instant Aerith en t'abandonnant à moi pour ce premier baiser…ou justement, frustré comme tu es, pensais-tu à elle en m'embrassant comme tu l'as fais ?

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Je me précipitai sur lui, et enfonçai brièvement la pointe de ma cimeterre dans son ventre.

« Doucement…ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si belle personne, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je vis alors la haine profonde habiter ses yeux d'azur. Il sera sans doute plus sérieux à présent. Je fis un bond gigantesque et me précipitai en arrière.

« Rattrape-moi donc, Cloud Strife ! Minaudai-je avant d'éclater de rire. »

Cloud se lança alors à ma poursuite et tenta de m'atteindre de son énorme épée. J'esquivai sans problème ses attaques.

« Ca me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état. C'est ennuyeux… »

Je sautai sur un arbre, laissant mes jambes pendre nonchalamment. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil coquin, ma cimeterre négligemment posée sur mon épaule.

Celui-ci sauta à son tour. Je me laissai tomber avec grâce.

« Dis donc, tu es vraiment un acharné, toi ! Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? »

Il se jeta alors sur moi. Je m'apprêtai à esquiver son attaque, comme je l'ai fait jusque là, quand une douleur me saisit à la main. La main infectée par les géostigmates. Je me retournai, et je vis Audrey transpercer le bras de Kadaj de sa faux. Je hurlai et voulus me précipiter vers lui, quand Cloud leva son épée et…

Un filet de sang. Un tel filet de sang. Je ne voyais plus rien. Et je m'en fichais. J'aurais le droit d'avoir mal quand Cloud sera mort et que Kadaj ira mieux. Je me levai et essuyai le sang qui embrouillait ma vision. Je ne pouvais voir que d'un œil, l'œil gauche. Ce fumier venait de me crever mon autre œil !

Je levai ma cimeterre et me précipitai vers lui quand la tornade rouge arriva soudain. Vincent Valentine. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. C'est vrai qu'il était venu sauver la mise de Cloud…et apparemment, celle d'Audrey et de Lucile également. Une main appuyée contre mon œil sanguinolent, je regardai, impuissante, le Vampire s'en aller avec mes trois ennemis. Tant pis. Leur mort viendra une prochaine fois…

Aussitôt qu'ils furent éloignés, je me précipitai vers Kadaj, qui semblait en vérité plus inquiet pour ma blessure que pour son propre état physique. Loz, lui, détourna le regard, dégoûté, tandis que Yazoo allait chercher des Materias.

Je serrai Kadaj dans mes bras :

« J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi…J'ai cru que… »

Kadaj, sans réelle conviction, me rendit mon étreinte.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te déconcentrer. »

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. J'imagine que l'effet dû être peu ragoûtant car il détourna aussitôt son regard, la bouche grimaçante.

« Un véritable guerrier se préoccupe d'abord de son combat et après de ce qui l'entoure. Et c'était inutile de jouer avec lui. »

Je baissai la tête, un peu honteuse. Je l'avais déçu.

« Néanmoins… »

Je relevai mon visage, pleine d'espoir.

« Merci. Merci d'avoir voulu me sauver… »

Je pris alors conscience de la véritable personnalité de Kadaj, qui s'éloignait de celle que j'avais d'abord prévu pour lui. Et je me promis de le satisfaire autant que possible.

« Tu devrais rejoindre Yazoo avant que ta blessure ne soit plus guérissable… »

J'acquiesçai, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis alla voir le frérot de Kadaj.

Yazoo me tendit aussitôt une Materia de soin d'un niveau plutôt élevé. A son étonnement, je la refusais.

« Pourquoi ?

-Donne-moi en une autre d'un niveau moins élevé.

-Mais ton œil…

-Je sais ce que je fais. Garde ces Materias de soin élevés. Et…juste une précaution… »

Il me regarda, l'air intrigué.

« Prends-en trois d'un niveau élevé pour demain…Je…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Un silence s'installa après ma dernière déclaration, mais Yazoo finit par approuver ma décision, avant de cicatriser ma blessure. Je demandai un miroir (pas question de me faire soupçonner en le faisant apparaître de nulle part…). Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Mon œil était à présent aussi blanc que neige, excepté une légère lueur verte, le Mako sans doute. La douleur persistait, mais refluée par les effets du Mako et de la Materia.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je crois que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit. J'ai un mal fou à appréhender les distances…Il m'a fallu m'y reprendre à 6 fois avant de réussir à grimper cet arbre. Le Mako et un entraînement acharné devraient m'aider à m'habituer rapidement à cette situation. J'aperçus soudain une silhouette en bas. Ce n'était pas celle de Kadaj. Ni celle de Loz ou de Yazoo. Prudente, j'évitai de sauter de l'arbre (assommer la tête de mon visiteur, dont j'avais une vague idée de l'identité, ne serait pas une superbe entrée en matière) et descendit avec difficulté.

« Toutes mes salutations, Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk de la Shinra. »

Le dénommé me regarda d'un air neutre. Son visage était si impassible qu'il m'était difficile de deviner ses pensées. Mais une simple logique suffisait à conclure que Vincent était perturbé par mes informations.

« J'imagine que tu veux savoir tout ce dont j'ai connaissance sur toi ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Là n'est pas la question. Comment tu as obtenu ces informations, voilà une question plus intéressante. »

Il regarda mon œil abîmé et un sourire mesquin apparut quelques secondes sur son visage.

« Aurais-tu sous-estimé Cloud pour te laisser blesser ainsi ? »

Je laissai échapper un grognement, peu glamour je dois l'admettre, mais qui résumai à la perfection et sans vulgarité ma pensée du moment. Il s'assit en tailleur, je fis de même. La situation me parut assez étrange. Moi, assise avec un de mes ennemis, à discuter tranquillement, sans même songer à le combattre…Mais Vincent était différent de Cloud ou des autres.

« Les géostigmates, associés avec du Mako, m'ont offert un lien inaltérable avec Kadaj et ses frères…

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Me détrompa Vincent. Les enfants n'ont pas réagi comme tu l'as fait lorsque Kadaj fut blessé. Il y a autre chose…

-Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogeai-je.

-L'amour. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'eus un sourire.

« Bonne déduction. Oui, l'amour constitue un lien plus fort que tout ce que la nature pourra offrir.

-L'amitié est un lien très fort…

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Tu devrais mieux regarder autour de toi… »

Je me tus. Audrey et Lucile. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient mes amies. Elles avaient toujours été là pour moi…

« Nous poursuivons des buts différents. Peu importe alors notre amitié.

-N'en sois pas aussi sûre. »

Je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux embrasés semblaient perdus dans le vide.

« Tu es humaine, Ambre. Tu aimes et tu as aimé. Je sais qu'au moment venu, tu t'en souviendras. Avant de commettre l'irréparable. »

Je me levai, agacée.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Vincent. Ne fais pas semblant de comprendre ce que tu ne peux même pas percevoir. Mais… »

Je levai mon regard de serpent vers lui :

« Ce fut un plaisir de discuter en toute tranquillité avec quelqu'un d'agréable. A bientôt. »

Je partis précipitamment, laissant Vincent à sa place. Je savais que demain, nous serions ennemis. Mais cette simple conversation m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Peut-être devrais-je réfléchir à ses paroles…

Je retournai voir Kadaj et ses frères. Celui-ci était à présent guéri, à mon grand soulagement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de partir…Murmura Kadaj. Loz, Yazoo, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent avant de se mettre en route.

« Toi, tu m'accompagnes ! »

Je fus très honorée par sa proposition. Lui, qui dévouait une tâche ingrate à ses frères, acceptait ma présence à ses côtés. Je hochai la tête.

« Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Nous allons voir un vieil ami… »

Rufus Shinra. Le vieil ami en question. Et je pris alors conscience à quel point la fin de Kadaj était proche…Rufus allait cacher sa Mère jusqu'au dernier moment, et Kadaj tenterait à tout prix de la récupérer, ce qui provoquerait sa perte. Mais je n'étais pas dans l'histoire à ce moment-là. Oui, j'allais pouvoir changer les choses. Alors que nous faisions l'interminable trajet en moto, j'échafaudai un plan dans mon esprit. Un plan parfait.

Et, sans que je ne me sois réellement rendue compte du temps passé, nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble de la Shinra, alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Très bien. Le plan peut à présent commencer…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Plus facile à écrire que le précédent celui-là ! Bon, réponse aux reviewers (enfin à la revieweuse du dimanche, étant donné que je n'avais pas pu avertir tout le monde de la parution précoce du précédent chapitre)

Mélior : Il y a certes quelque chose de dangereux en Ambre. Mais c'est encore mystérieux et latent…donc un peu de patience ^^.

Elle se forçait bien à être gentille, même si ses sentiments sont assez ambigus et oscillent facilement entre la haine et l'amour (comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre). C'est une fille compliquée à comprendre ! Mais apparemment, tu parviens à la saisir. Tu dis avoir vécu ce genre de situation. J'espère que tout s'est arrangé pour toi, ça ne devait pas être facile…moi ça s'arrange, lentement.

Lucille et Audrey, elles, seront de retour au prochain chapitre. Quant au combat entre Ambre et Cloud, tu viens d'y assister, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu. A plus tard !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour vous tous ! Voilà le 6ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, toujours du point de vue d'Ambre. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lulu, qui vient de prendre connaissance de cette fic, ainsi qu'Audrey. Elles ont été plutôt contente d'apprendre qu'elles étaient les héroïnes d'une histoire…Reste plus qu'à la faire lire…Aaaaah, mon dieu, j'espère que ça va leur plaire…Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire !

* * *

L'attente avant de le voir enfin me parut interminable. Mais, il apparut finalement devant nous : Rufus Shinra. J'eus une subite envie de l'étrangler, ce sale manipulateur…Contrôle, Ambre, contrôle…Si tu le tues tout de suite, ton plan ne pourra pas se dérouler comme prévu. Bien, calme-toi ! Je me concentrai sur Kadaj et le patchwork d'émotions qui me submergea à sa vue m'empêcha de tenter quoi que ce soit envers l'autre fumier...Séduisant fumier, certes Ambre, contrôle-toi ! Je me plaçai derrière son fauteuil roulant, tandis que Kadaj avançait dans sa direction d'un pas de félin. Y a des jours comme ça où je déteste mes hormones, c'est stupide.

Je pointai discrètement mon arme dans le dos de Rufus avant de murmurer :

« Pas un mot ! Et vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dis, est-ce bien clair ? »

Je le vis faire un léger hochement de tête. Parfait. Et Kadaj ne s'était aperçu de rien.

« Répondez à ses propos comme si de rien n'était…Je sais ce que vous cachez. Et vous me la filerez rapidement quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre, pigé ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Plutôt coopératif, le Rufus (nda : Le Rufus est un animal à poils courts et aux yeux…Ambre : Ta gueule, reprends le cours de l'histoire.).

Je ne pus retenir un certain soupir de lassitude alors que Kadaj et Rufus reprirent leur discours sur le cycle de la vie, et gnagnagna, on vous battra toujours. Pff…dire que je suis obligée de me taper cette partie alors que je connais parfaitement ce passage, ennuyeux à mourir, sans la musique. Je fis subir à Rufus une nouvelle pression :

« Faites comme si de rien n'était. A mon signal, vous me donnerez vous-savez-quoi…

-Au signal ? Murmura-t-il alors que Kadaj continuait son monologue. »

J'enfonçai légèrement ma cimeterre dans son dos. Une petite piqûre.

« Ca, c'est le signal…Pigé ? »

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rufus Shinra. Vint alors le moment qui m'angoissait le plus : l'invocation de Bahamut par Kadaj. Sa Materia se mit à briller sur son bras gauche, tandis qu'il libérait son pouvoir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'admiration et de terreur. Soudain, une vive douleur s'empara de mon ventre. Je posai ma main gauche et constatai que je saignai. Rufus avait profité de ma distraction pour saisir mon arme et la retourner contre moi.

« Je crois que la situation s'est renversé, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? Me chuchota-t-il narquoisement. »

Je m'efforçai de ne pas paraître blessée. Il était important que Kadaj ne se rende compte de rien. Une envie folle d'égorger Rufus Shinra me prit soudainement…Il allait faire capoter mon plan, cet enfoiré de mes deux !

Je sortis la cimeterre de mon ventre, retenant un cri, et tentait de m'en emparer. Argh ! Il en avait de la poigne, ce fumier ! Et je ne pouvais pas utiliser toute ma force sans me faire soupçonner…

Kadaj se tourna soudain vers nous.

« On s'amuse bien, n'est-ce pas chef ? Qui vais-je donc appeler à présent… »

Rufus se leva brutalement et me poussa plus loin. Ma blessure s'agrandit et je ne pus retenir cette fois un cri de douleur. Kadaj me regarda d'abord, un air d'incompréhension affiché sur son visage, puis se tourna vers Rufus Shinra qui avait retiré sa couverture, dévoilant la tête de Jenova, enfermée dans une petite malle.

« Mère ! Cria Kadaj.

-Toi, son propre fils, n'a même pas pu la voir, alors que cette demoiselle-ci avait parfaitement deviné sa présence…pitoyable. »

Il lança la boîte dans le vide. Je me jetai à sa suite, prenant sans doute Rufus au dépourvu. Kadaj, aveuglé par la rage, invoqua la puissance de la Materia. Un rayon de lumière jaillit de sa main et frappa Rufus, qui tomba alors. Kadaj reprit alors conscience et appela sa Mère tout en se jetant dans le vide.

C'était un étrange spectacle. Moi, me tenant d'une main le ventre, tentant de l'autre d'attraper la boîte, Kadaj, juste derrière moi, tentant de me dépasser pour saisir sa Mère, et Rufus, en chute libre, essayant de nous avoir à l'aide de son flingue. Je réussis finalement à attraper la boîte, et la balle qui lui était destinée vint se ficher dans mon épaule. Super. Merci, Rufus, tu es un amour…

J'atterris avec une certaine difficulté au sol, puis je cherchai la moto des yeux, tandis que Kadaj atterrissait à ma suite et que Loz et Yazoo arrivaient.

« Comment savais-tu que…

-Plus tard, plus tard ! L'interrompis-je. Attrape ça ! »

Je lui balançai, à sa grande indignation, la boîte dans laquelle la tête de Jenova était enfermée. Ok, je suis de son côté, ça veut pas dire que j'apprécie pour autant ce sale extraterrestre…

Il prit les commandes de la Moto, alors que je dégainais ma cimeterre. Misère…Je vais de nouveau devoir faire face à Cloud.

Nous finîmes par arriver au croisement, où Cloud, Loz et Yazoo empruntèrent le tunnel, et nous la route supérieure. Kadaj, malgré la panique, ne put s'empêcher de me demander :

« Comment as-tu su pour Mère ?

-Hein ? Fis-je en tentant de paraître idiote.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Shinra l'a dit : tu savais pour Mère. Depuis quand ?

-Je…

-REPONDS ! »

Je fus effrayée par le ton qu'il avait pris. Je répondis, d'un ton honteux :

« A notre arrivée. J'ai remarqué des plis sous sa couverture un peu bizarre, et j'ai commencé à le soupçonner. Je lui ai chuchoté que je savais. Il en a profité pour s'emparer de mon arme et me menacer si je te disais quoi que ce soit. »

Mon histoire était un peu embrouillée, mais Kadaj était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'y fit même pas attention. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire la vérité…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas confié tes soupçons ? »

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas…

« Je… »

Je bénis soudain Cloud, car il coupa net notre conversation et arriva à notre hauteur. Je parai ses coups, tandis que Kadaj protégeai Jenova du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se retourna, alors que j'avais gémi sous la force de l'épée de Cloud :

« LA ROUTE ! Hurlai-je. LA ROUTE, BORDEL ! »

Il se retourna, mais trop tard. Le pont était fractionné net. Nos deux motos continuèrent leurs routes dans les airs quelques instants, avant d'atterrir sur un terrain plus que dangereux.

Je parai du mieux que je pouvais les coups de Cloud. D'autant que la situation menaçait de se compliquer…J'entendis un hélicoptère au-dessus de nous. Oh pitié ! Pas ça ! Je crois que ça n'a pas fini de devenir alambiqué...

* * *

Fin de ce 6ème chapitre, un peu embrouillé. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Je suis impatiente de publier le prochain chapitre, pour le point de vue de Lulu. Ca promet d'être sympa à faire. N'oubliez pas les reviews ! D'ailleurs, il est temps que je réponde à ceux qui ont pu m'en laisser :

Melior : Ambre est devenue borgne…Je n'avais pas vraiment prévue ça au début du chapitre. Normalement, je devais lui couper les deux doigts de la main géostigmatée. Mais finalement, il m'est apparu mieux de lui faire subir cet handicap. Pour le plan, on en a eu un léger aperçu là, mais seulement léger. Les explications viendront un peu plus tard. Au fait, Audrey et Lulu sont très flattées par ton compliment. Elles te remercient !

Mélain : J'espère que tu vas vite guérir, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance…Je comprends ta vision des choses, Ambre ressemble vraiment à un virus parfois ! (Etant donné que c'est moi, je me pose deux-trois questions sur le bienfait de ma personnalité, mais bon…). Oui, j'ai voulu une discussion très simple entre Vincent et Ambre. Etant donné leurs deux personnalités, ça ne pouvait pas remplir des pages et des pages…Je me demande comment ça fait sur une telle musique (perso, j'écoutais plus la BO de Final Fantasy mais bon…).

Ah là là, plus que trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin, ça se rapproche à toute vitesse ! Enfin, la fin…J'expliquerais tout cela un peu plus tard. Bises !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey les amis ! Voici (rapidement) le 7ème chapitre de la fanfic ! On passe du point de vue de Lulu. Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de poster aussi rapidement…En même temps, c'est une compensation, j'ai pas pu poster pour vous Mardi…8 heures de cour, et impossible de me caser devant l'ordi à l'internat.

Bon bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie (c'est pas le sujet) donc, le chapitre !

* * *

Une horreur. C'était une horreur. Et on ne voyait Cloud nulle part. Des dizaines de bestioles noires venaient de surgir de je-ne-sais-où et s'attaquaient à tous ceux qui passaient à proximité. Hem…Je sais pas si finir dans les crocs d'un de ses trucs soit vraiment la fin que je désire… Audrey me pressa de descendre tandis qu'elle empoignait sa faux. Je saisis mon…c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, un pistolame ! Ils se font pas chier pour les noms…Bon bref, je saisis mon arme et rejoignis Audrey.

« On commence par quoi ? Lui hurlai-je, dans la cohue générale.

-Je sais pas. Cloud a disparu, sans doute pour poser Marlène. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'en prendre aux deux gus argentés là-bas ! »

Elle commença à se précipiter vers eux, sa faux prête à pourfendre, quand je lui saisis le bras.

« Quoi ?

-Regarde. Regarde qui est là ! »

Elle se tourna et aperçut, comme moi, Ô merveille des Merveilles, Reno.

« C'est Reno…

-J'ai vu, Lulu.

-Re-No !

-Oui.

-C'est Reno…

-J'ai compris, Lucile.

-Reno, le seul, l'unique, le vrai !

-LULU, J'AI PIGE ! »

J'arrêtai un peu mon dialogue de sourds, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai enfin croisé Reno…

-Lulu, ça fait deux jours que tu le connais de vue. Et je te rappelle qu'on est sur le point de se faire trucider par ces deux guignols et leurs bestioles.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'l'avais presque oublié…

-Oublié… »

J'entendis Audrey soupirer, avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. Je la suivis presque immédiatement. Les deux gus semblaient persuadés que la tête de leur Mère, Jenova si j'ai bien tout suivi, se trouvaient dans ce monument, pas super classe. Enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue…Tous les goûts sont dans le monde, après tout.

« Oh, fais attention ! Ta cervelle va exploser ! »

Un fou rire me prit à cette déclaration. Audrey fut obligée de me soutenir pendant deux minutes.

« Nous, on sait rien du tout ! Avait ajouté l'autre, Rude, je crois que c'est son nom.

-Ah ouais ? Avait répondu Yazoo. Les larbins sont pas dans le secret ? »

Apparemment, l'appellation Larbin n'avait pas trop plu à Reno, qui prit une mine énervée super mignonne. Il se jeta sur Yazoo et Loz, avec un cri mémorable :

« Uoryaaa ! »

Il fut expulsé deux mètres plus loin, entraînant Rude dans sa chute. Loz rengaina son poing électrique, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé ! Hurlai-je aux deux frères. Si tu abîmé Reno, je t'en voudrais toute ta vie !

-On parle de moi ? »

Reno s'était relevé, et s'était précipité vers moi.

« Aurais-je une fan ? Je suis Reno, aurais-je le plaisir de connaître votre nom…

-Je…Lucile…mais…

-Vous arrêtez vos conneries, on a ces deux gars à arrêter en urgence ! Braillèrent Rude et Audrey en chœur. »

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson, avant que je ne ressorte mon pistolame et Reno son bâton argenté (me demande à quoi ça sert comme truc…).

Nous entendîmes soudain un gros bruit dans le ciel. Nous levâmes les yeux. Un gros monstre, encore pire que tous les trucs qui nous entouraient, venait d'y apparaître. Il descendit vers nous. Avec son hurlement caractéristique (à savoir Uoryaaa), Reno, suivi par nous trois se précipita vers la bestiole. Il dégaina son arme, qui prit la direction du nez de Rude. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, comme Audrey. Mais quel idiot ! Il me faisait penser à Ambre, elle qui était si maladroite…

Le souvenir d'Ambre me fit reprendre mon sérieux. Ambre…devrions-nous vraiment nous affronter ?

Conscients que nous n'étions pas de taille, Audrey, Reno, Rude et moi nous partîmes sur le champ. Nous en profitâmes pour récupérer deux-trois gamins qui semblaient sous l'effet de l'eau de la Rivière de la Vie.

« Je hais les gosses ! Hurlai-je alors que l'un d'eux m'arrachai les cheveux.

-C'est pas le moment ! COURONS ! Me répondit Audrey, alors que l'enfant qu'elle tenait tenter de lui enfoncer son doigt dans l'œil. »

Je retins un gloussement alors que l'enfant que tenait venait de mettre ses doigts dans le nez de Reno. Beurk ! C'est bien le seul truc que je n'ai pas envie de connaître de Reno…

« Tu crois que ce truc est carnivore ? Cria celui-ci.

-Demande-le lui ! Répondit aussitôt Rude. »

Mais quels crétins ces deux-là ! Ils trouvaient toujours le moment pour plaisanter, c'en était presque…irréaliste.

Soudain, une explosion surgit derrière nous. Nous fûmes projetés des mètres plus loin, suivis par Yazoo et Loz, qui semblaient sans prise avec la gravité.

Je m'étalai sans grâce au sol, ainsi qu'Audrey, Reno et Rude. Je poussai un cri de dégoût alors que je me trouvais à moins d'1 mètre du postérieur de Rude.

« Je t'avais dit Rude que tu n'avais aucun succès auprès des filles, railla Reno.

-Dégaine ton MCR, crétin ! Se contenta de répondre celui-ci. »

Loz et Yazoo se présentèrent face à nous.

« Si vous nous foutiez un peu la paix cette fois…M'exclamai-je. »

Pour que je puisse enfin profiter de Reno, telle était la suite naturelle de cette phrase.

« Dites-nous où est Mère…

-Mais vous êtes des adultes ou pas ? Grogna Audrey. C'est pitoyable de vous raccrocher à votre Mère à votre âge…

-D'autant plus que c'est qu'une tête, votre Mère. C'est vraiment minable ! Renchérit Reno.

-Hey ! Ne parlez pas de Mère comme ça ! Nous engueula Yazoo.

-C'est pas gentil ! »

Je m'étouffai de rire, suivie par Audrey. Non, mais franchement ! Quand tu vois le colosse qu'est Loz, le voir prononcer une telle phrase…ah mes côtes ! Bon sang !

« Sorry…Ne pus-je que prononcer, en séchant mes larmes.

-Désolée, ajouta Audrey, avant de s'étouffer à nouveau de rire.

-Ouais vraiment désolé. Hey, réalisa Reno, mais on dit que des conneries ! »

Je repris mon calme et me jetai sur Yazoo, laissant Loz à Audrey. Je la vis les larmes aux yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et la même envie me prit subitement. Yazoo évita le MCR de Reno sans problèmes et lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il m'entraîna dans sa chute.

« Aïe…Reno, vraiment, y a des lits pour ça… »

Il se tourna vers moi et un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage parfait. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Yazoo, qui était monté sur un toit.

« Eh ! Tu penses pas que c'est le moment de nous foutre un peu la paix, le fils à sa mémère ? »

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo dégaina son pistolame. Rapide, je réagis suffisamment vite pour tirer et parer sa balle. Wouah, la classe !

Reno me regarda, ses yeux brillants d'admiration, avant de grimper l'immeuble et de se précipiter vers Yazoo.

« Vas-y Reno, t'es le plus beau ! Reno, Reno ! Re…AAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Je ne réussis à l'éviter que de justesse. Il se ramassa alors au sol.

Il grogna, et repartit à l'assaut. Inquiète pour lui, je me précipitai à sa suite, préférant néanmoins le saut à l'escalade. Nous arrivâmes en même temps. Mais Yazoo nous prit de cours et nous envoya vers un panneau publicitaire. SHBONG ! Ce fut à peu près le bruit que fit le panneau avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Rude. Nous le suivîmes bientôt. Je me demandai alors comment la colonne vertébrale de Rude pouvait tenir…Surtout quand Audrey vint nous rejoindre après avoir encaissé un coup de Loz. Péniblement, nous nous levâmes, Reno et moi contre Yazoo, Audrey et Rude contre Loz. Je ne me sentais pas assez en forme pour les affronter. Je tentai alors une ruse :

« Hey ! Votre Mère, elle est tellement conne qu'elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture en stationnement !

-Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée…Murmura Reno, paniqué. »

Pas tant que ça, finalement. Ca les déconcentra suffisamment pour que je me jette sur Yazoo et réussisse à blesser son bras.

« Allez-y, à vous de jouer ! Criais-je.

-Hé, c'est marrant ! Ta mère, elle est tellement… »

Reno n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une explosion en dessus de nous nous fit frémir. Nous levâmes les yeux et ce que nous vîmes m'effraya au possible. Ambre, en chute libre, du sang coulant de ses mains, qui tentait d'attraper une boîte, Kadaj qui semblait poursuivre le même objectif, et un trèèèèèès beau blond qui tentait de les assassiner.

« AMBRE ! NON ! »

Bizarrement, elle atterrit au sol sans aucune conséquence. Le beau blond, quant à lui, fut retenu par deux filets qui l'empêchèrent de tomber.

Kadaj et Ambre s'enfuirent sur une moto, suivis par Loz et Yazoo, et poursuivis par Cloud.  
Je repris mon souffle. Bon sang, ce que cela pouvait être épuisant, tout cela !

« Eh…Lucile, c'est ça ? Toi et ton amie, vous pouvez nous aider à récupérer notre patron ?

-Patron ?

-Rufus Shinra, le blond là-haut. C'est notre Boss !

-Aaah…ok.

-T'es une bonne combattante, tu sais. C'est qui ton maître ?

-Euuh…secret. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ? Bah peu importe…J'avais adressé la parole à Reno ! Et il m'avait dragué ! Enfin, je crois…

Je suivis Reno, et nous grimpâmes ensemble jusqu'au patron. Audrey, elle, fit mine d'être trop fatiguée, afin de nous laisser tranquilles. Merci, Dédette !

Nous l'aidâmes à descendre. Les deux qui avaient fait apparaître le filet, Tseng et Elena (z'étaient pas censés être morts, eux ?) allèrent chercher le fauteuil roulant et les couvertures de Rufus Shinra. Je retins une exclamation indignée. Pourquoi cacher un si beau visage ?

« Bon, on doit faire un truc. Rude, tu viens ? Demanda Reno.

-Ouais.

-Un instant, m'interposai-je. On peut vous accompagner ? »

Reno et Rude se concertèrent, avant de hocher affirmativement la tête. Je fus remplie de joie. J'allais pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec Reeeeennnnooooo !

« Lulu ?

-Quuuoooooiiiiiii ? »

Zut, le forfait voyelle ne s'est pas arrêté…Audrey me regardait assez bizarrement. Je toussotai, gênée.

« Je voulais dire…quoi ?

-T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

-J'sais pas. C'est sans doute le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse retrouver Ambre…

-Et on fera quoi une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé ?

-Euh… »

Là est toute la question. Est-ce qu'on devrait suivre le conseil de Vincent et se montrer impitoyables ou essayer de la sauver ?

« Te fatigues pas. On improvisera sur place, comme d'hab. »

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. Je n'aurai pas à répondre, et c'est tant mieux.

Nous passâmes d'abord poser une bombe afin de piéger Loz et Yazoo. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ambre. Elle avait dû s'attacher à eux, s'ils venaient à mourir…

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, je m'adressai au conducteur de l'hélico :

« Reno !

-Ouais ?

-Suis Cloud !

-Quoi ?

-T'es sourd ? Suis-le !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ambre, notre amie, est avec eux. On doit la retrouver. »

Je fermai les yeux, persuadée qu'il refuserait.

« Ok, baby !

-Hein ? »

Il avait dit oui ? Génial ! Je fis le V de la victoire à Audrey, qui me le rendit bien. Et notre hélicoptère décida de suivre les motos.

Je dégainai mon pistolame, stressée. Et maintenant, quel choix allons-nous faire ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé…On va voir le combat Kadaj/Cloud au prochain chapitre. Mais tout ne va pas se passer exactement comme prévu…Demain, la suite !

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bises !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le 8ème chapitre des aventures d'Ambre, Lucile et Audrey ! Retour au point de vue d'Ambre pour cette fois-ci. Sans oublier les classiques réponses aux reviewers. Précision : je ne serais pas là de tout le week-end, donc je pense ne pas pouvoir poster le 9ème chapitre avant lundi. Désolée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Super, et voilà la cavalerie qui débarque à présent ! Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…Mais j'avais oublié. Je n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir influer sur l'histoire même de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children : Audrey et Lulu le pouvaient également. L'hélico devait sans aucun doute appartenir à Reno. Voilà que maintenant j'allais devoir faire avec l'hérisson roux…génial. Merci, les filles, franchement. Et Cloud qui ne cessait pas d'attaquer Kadaj…Je réussis soudain à le frapper au bras gauche, provoquant de sa part un léger cri. Evidemment, j'avais touché là où les géostigmates avaient fait leur nid…Enfin, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Nous commençâmes à le semer. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour longtemps…Effectivement, Cloud finit par arriver, alors que nous nous étions "réfugiés" au sommet d'un bâtiment, après une bataille dont il est inutile de parler. Où Aerith était intervenue et où j'avais clairement remarqué que sa pluie n'avait pas guéri mes géostigmates. On ne peut pas tout avoir…

Enfin, bref, c'était très…haut. Moi qui ne suis pas fan de l'altitude, j'étais servie…D'autant plus que connaissant ce qui allait se passer, il était fort probable que j'ai à surmonter très très rapidement cette phobie.

« Reste à l'écart de tout ça. M'intima Kadaj.

-Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

-NE DISCUTE PAS !

-Si, je discute ! Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. En avais-je seulement le droit ? De changer ainsi l'avenir…Le pouvais-je ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma propre question que Kadaj se jetait sur Cloud avec la force de la haine. Je tombai à genoux. Mon dieu ! Et je ne pouvais rien empêcher ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment… ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ?

_Ne baisse pas les bras, Ambre. Kadaj peut être sauvé. Cela ne dépend que de toi…_

J'eus un sourire, et je souhaitai alors de toutes mes forces que ma conscience soit matérialisée, pour pleurer dans ses bras et qu'elle me redonne du courage. Je me redressai, sachant exactement ce que j'allais faire. C'était si simple…Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Tout amour implique un effort de la part de chacun. Il suffit que je surmonte ma peur et…

Aïe. Le combat dégénère. D'ici 5 minutes, il sera sans doute terminé. Mais un autre élément vint perturber mes plans. L'hélicoptère s'était placé au-dessus de nous et Audrey, suivie par Lucile, Reno et Rude, vinrent à ma rencontre. Si Reno et Rude dégainèrent leur MCR, Audrey et Lucile vinrent à moi totalement désarmées. Les imprudentes…

« Ambre, il est encore temps…Commença Audrey.

-Reviens avec nous. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. Continua Lucile. »

Reno nous regardait toutes les trois, l'air de ne rien comprendre à notre rencontre. Lulu n'avait pas dû tout lui expliquer…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au combat de Kadaj et de Cloud avant de me tourner vers elle :

« C'est trop tard…Je dois faire quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne peux éviter. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix. Me coupa fermement Lucile. Il faut seulement avoir le courage de saisir l'opportunité. »

J'eus un mince sourire. Une partie de moi me hurlait de découper Lucile en tranches pour avoir commis le crime de m'emmerder avec ses conneries, tandis que l'autre me pressait à retourner auprès d'elle. Je ne fis pas de choix.

« J'ai déjà choisi, Lucile. Je suis désolée. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ces horreurs. Vous êtes mes amies. Mais… »

Je tournai la tête vers Kadaj, sur qui Cloud prenait rapidement le pas.

« Je l'aime. Et je ne le laisserais tomber pour rien au monde. »

Sans prendre garde aux cris de mes amies, de Reno et de Rude, je me précipitai vers Kadaj, qui venait tout juste de s'empêcher de tomber en s'accrochant d'une main à un bord. Je vis son sabre à deux lames tournoyer lentement et tomber, comme au ralenti. Cloud se tenait face à lui, le sabre baissé. Kadaj, soudain, jeta la boîte qui contenait la tête de sa mère, de Jenova. Il se précipita pour l'attraper.

« NON ! Hurlais-je avant de me jeter dans le vide. »

Je poussai Kadaj et saisit la tête de Jenova. Puis j'atterris au sol. La détruire. J'allais pouvoir la détruire. Kadaj survivra. Et le fléau Sephiroth ne viendra…

« ARGH ! »

Cette douleur…mais qu'est-ce que Jenova était en train de faire ? Elle…elle se fond en moi ? Impossible ! Seuls les incarnés…

**Tu es parfaitement tombé dans mon piège, imbécile !**

Hein ? Je tombai à genoux, saisie par la douleur. Kadaj atterrit à côté de moi. Il me frappa avec dureté. Je fus projetée deux mètres plus loin. Il me saisit ensuite au col et me hurla au visage :

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'ES-TU EMPAREE DE LA TETE DE MERE ? »

Pliée par la douleur, je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Un rire aigu résonnait dans ma tête.

« Je…

-POURQUOI ? »

Je vis clairement des larmes dans ses yeux de serpent. Je me ressaisis et le giflai d'une force insoupçonnée. Il me regarda, un air surpris et apeuré sur son visage.

« Idiot ! Si je te laissais t'en emparer, tu… »

La douleur caractéristique me prit à la gorge. Tant pis.

« TU ALLAIS MOURIR ! »

Je sentis un jet de sang tremper ma gorge. Je toussai, et aggravai mon cas.

« **Le sais-tu ? Il y a des secrets qui doivent être gardés…** »

Cette voix…Kadaj me regardait d'un air effaré. Il me pointait du doigt, et murmurait un nom que je connaissais malheureusement bien :

« Sephiroth ! »

Non ! Impossible ! Et pourtant, mes cheveux étaient devenus d'un blanc fantomatique…comme ceux de Sephiroth.

« **Dommage…La réunion n'est pas complète. J'aurais espéré que tu m'accepterais facilement…**

-Jamais ! Crachais-je, hargneuse. J'ai encore le droit à ma liberté !

-**Liberté…quel mot vide de sens…Seule Mère est capable de définir ce qu'est la Liberté.**

-C'est sûr que passer des années enfermé dans un bocal à voir ses cellules prélevées, c'est la définition même de la liberté. »

Aïe ! Moi et mon ironie…Je m'écroulais de nouveau à terre. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante…

« **Ce n'est qu'un mince aperçu de ce que je peux te faire subir, Ambre…ou devrais-je dire ****_Ryoku._** »

Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par-là ?

« **Oh ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Alors ce n'est pas à moi de te renseigner, Ambre, puisque je dois t'appeler ainsi. Tu l'apprendras plus tard…**

-Cessez de m'embrouiller l'esprit, Sephiroth ! Partez !

-**Oh…tu me refuses donc. Qu'espères-tu, pauvre naïve ? Que ton cher Kadaj sera épargné ? Tu n'es pas assez forte pour lutter Cloud…**

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je fais ce que je désire du monde qui m'entoure ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi :

-**C'est trop tard…Tu n'as plus les dons que tu avais au départ. Ce monde, à présent, te considère comme sienne et t'a retiré les avantages que tu disposais en tant qu'étrangère. Tu n'as plus le contrôle sur le monde. Tu n'es plus…Dieu, c'est bien à ça que tu pensais il y a un moment, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Je me tus, tremblante. Tout, il savait tout de moi. Pourquoi la réciproque n'était-elle pas vraie ? J'aurais pu…j'aurais pu…

« **Abandonne-toi à moi, Ambre. Ensemble, nous sauverons Petit frère, nous sauverons Kadaj. Et nous purifierons ce monde… »**

Je regardai Kadaj. Terré dans ce coin, il oscillait entre panique et incompréhension. Je lui adressai un léger sourire :

« Je t'aime Kadaj. Au revoir… »

Et je sentis mon corps me devenir étranger. Il grandissait, mes traits se masculinisèrent, et ma vue redevint double. Masamune, le sabre de Sephiroth, apparut dans ma main gauche.

Est-ce que c'était toi, pensais-je, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis ? Qui m'a poussé à vouloir tuer mes amies ?

**Oui…**

Je me contentai de cette réponse. Alors, je n'étais pas un monstre. C'était tout ce qui m'importait…Je le laissai prendre entièrement possession de moi. Je n'étais plus qu'un esprit, sans la contrainte du corps à contrôler. Sephiroth avait raison. Ce n'était pas si désagréable…

Cloud arriva soudainement vers nous, voulant profiter d'un instant de distraction de Sephiroth. Trop tard. Masamune en main, il para sans difficulté le coup de Cloud.

« **Content de te revoir, Cloud Strife…** »

Et il l'envoya directement sur le toit. Pendant ce temps, Kadaj s'était enfui. C'était tout le bien que je pouvais lui souhaiter. Vivre, heureux. Parce que moi, je vais mourir…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! On passe du point de vue d'Audrey au prochain, que je publierais Lundi. Le rythme de parution sera moins rapide, à cause du Bac Blanc, mais dès Vendredi Prochain, ce sera devenu plus régulier. Je vous dirais comment ça se passera pour les vacances, étant donné que je ne serais pas là la première semaine, et que je ne sais pas pour la deuxième semaine…Bref, réponse aux reviewers à présent :

Mélain : Je me suis bien amusée pour ce septième chapitre. Lulu étant une fille très joyeuse et cool, contrairement à moi, j'ai pu explorer le peu d'humour que je possédai. Et Reno est un naturel boute-en-train, donc c'était assez sympa à faire. J'avoue que la réponse à ta deuxième citation, je n'y avais pas songée. Peut-être modifierais-je en conséquence…Merci de tes encouragements !

Melior : Rufus est un manipulateur sournois, mais en fait, je l'aime bien. Et le truc avec la tête m'avait bien surpris la première fois que j'ai vu le film. Et pour Ambre, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, comme tu as pu le constater…

Lulu a eu son souhait d'exaucé : c'est elle, la vraie Lulu, qui m'a demandé de la mettre en relation avec Reno. C'est ce à quoi j'avais songé au départ de toute façon, donc pas de changements particuliers…par contre, j'ai du mal à voir où tu vois Audrey et Rufus ensemble…J'ai pas saisi, mais ça peut être à exploiter, en partie…Pour la suite, tu verras bientôt. Elles sont en mauvaise position pour le moment…

Bon, à plus tard !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! Enfin le 9ème chapitre de ma fanfic ! Comme prévu, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui...Et je ne pourrai pas en poster avant après-demain. Peut-être cet aprèm aurais-je le temps de poster le 10ème, peut-être pas...Je suis un peu déçue. Je pensais qu'Ysa666 me posterait une review le week-end, mais bon, apparemment elle a pas pu. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite...Mais je n'oublie pas mes fidèles reviewers, dont les commentaires enflammés me font réellement chaud au coeur...Bon, je vais pas m'épancher sur le sujet, je vais commencer ce chapitre, du point de vue d'Audrey cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée...Ambre venait de sauter dans le vide. Elle qui avait en horreur l'altitude, elle s'était volontairement jetée dans le vide ! Je n'y aurais pas assisté, je n'y aurais jamais cru. On peut vraiment faire des choses dingues, par amour. Bon, Audrey, recentre-toi sur la situation. Et réalise. Ambre vient de se jeter dans le vide. D'une hauteur incalculable. La probabilité qu'elle y ait survécu est de moins de...1 %. Lucile s'était déjà précipitée pour voir comment elle allait. Je la suivis, trop perturbée pour réaliser quoi que ce soit. Ambre...était-elle morte ? Est-ce qu'elle...?

J'aperçus soudain Cloud se faire éjecter sur le toit. J'écarquillai les yeux, tandis qu'un nouveau protagoniste faisait son apparition. Son nom...Sephiroth, je crois que c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ? Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez alambiquée...

Reno et Rude, à mes côtés, eurent un mouvement de recul. Apparemment, Sephiroth semblait les effrayer autant l'un que l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Lucile revint nous voir.

« Alors ? La pressai-je. Ambre, comment va-t-elle ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Je n'ai rien pu voir. Me répondit-elle. C'était beaucoup trop bas pour que je puisse apercevoir quoi que ce soit. »

Soudain, elle dégaina son pistolame. Je fis de même avec ma faux, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Et je compris. Kadaj, celui qui avait pris le cœur de notre Ambre en otage, s'avançait vers nous. Reno et Rude sortirent leurs MCR. Je le regardai avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Arrêtez ! Leur ordonnai-je.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me lança Reno, agacé. »

Apparemment, son plus grand désir était de réduire Kadaj en bouillie. Mais il n'était pas là en ennemi. Je voyais clairement des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il arriva jusqu'à nous, avant de tomber à genoux. Je me mis au même niveau que lui, et lui demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Kadaj leva ses yeux de serpent vers moi. Et je compris. Il n'était pas fort, ni invincible. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant perdu.

« Ambre…elle…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Ambre ? Le pressa Lucile. »

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

« Sephiroth…

-Sephiroth l'a tuée ? Hurlai-je, sans le vouloir. »

Bien qu'effrayé, Kadaj réussit à faire un geste de dénégation.

« Pire. Il a…il a pris possession de son corps.

-Hein ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

« La tête de Mère…Elle est entrée en Ambre. Comme aspirée…Et là, Ambre a changée. Elle…Elle est devenue Sephiroth. »

J'entendis Lucile pousser une exclamation. J'étais moi-même trop estomaquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, Ambre n'est plus ? Elle est donc vraiment…morte.

« Pourtant, Mère m'avait dit…que la Réunion ferait de moi quelqu'un de plus puissant. De complet. Elle voulait…juste que je sois Sephiroth ? »

Kadaj semblait effondré. Et la rage me prit soudainement. J'armai mon poing et frappai violemment Kadaj.

« TU L'AS TUEE, ORDURE ! TU L'AS TUEE ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! »

Je pris ma faux, et voulut l'embrocher. Mais un choc électrique envahit mon corps et je perdis soudainement toutes mes forces. Reno. Crétin de Reno.

« Audrey…ce n'est pas le moment. Me réprimanda Lucile. »

Elle s'approcha de Kadaj.

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, Kadaj. Arrête de ne penser que par ta mère, Jenova. Tu existes, tu es là, tu penses, tu vis. Ambre s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Et toi, que ferais-tu pour elle ?

-Je… »

Kadaj parut soudain en pleine prise de conscience. Est-ce qu'il serait lui aussi… amoureux ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il y a longtemps, une amie m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard et qu'on ne devait jamais renoncer. Qu'il fallait s'accrocher et avancer, coûte que coûte. »

Je me souviens. Ambre avait dit ça, il y a un temps…Tout ça me paraît si loin.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Kadaj. Elle t'attend. Mais son cœur s'affaiblit. Si tu ne restes pas auprès d'elle, elle finira par mourir. »

Lulu releva Kadaj, et lui tendit son pistolame, celui-ci ayant perdu son sabre.

« Courage. Courage. »

Kadaj sécha ses dernières larmes, avant de se précipiter vers le combat de Sephiroth/Ambre et de Cloud.

« Et nous, on fait quoi ? Demandai-je. »

Lulu eut un léger sourire. Elle avait tellement mûri en si peu de temps…

« On regarde. Et on attend. Il n'y a que notre amour qui pourra la sauver… »

Elle nous emmena, Reno, Rude et moi, vers un point de vue sécurisé. J'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi on ne devait pas intervenir. Mais je faisais confiance à Lucile. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce que je vis alors m'horrifia. D'un côté, Sephiroth/Ambre qui semblait se battre avec un plaisir certain, de l'autre Cloud, qui peinait et semblait sur le point de perdre. Kadaj était juste devant nous. Il se précipita et para le coup ultime que Sephiroth allait porter sur Cloud. Puis il s'empara de l'arme de celui-ci.

« Sephiroth ! C'est entre toi et moi, maintenant !

-**Oh, petit frère…Tu as donc changé de camp ? Dommage, tu aurais fait un parfait larbin…**

-Libère-la, Sephiroth ! Libère Ambre, immédiatement ! Ou sinon…

-**Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un incarné, Kadaj. Quel prétentieux fais-tu pour espérer me battre…** »

Sephiroth contempla le ciel d'un air mélancolique avant de se tourner vers Kadaj :

« **Tue-moi, si tu veux. Mais tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie…Serais-tu prêt à la tuer, Kadaj ? A tuer Ambre ?** »

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique alors que Kadaj, tremblant, semblait hésiter. Il mesurait à présent les conséquences que ses actes auront.

« Kadaj… »

C'était…Non c'est impossible ! Ambre !

« Kadaj…Tue-le. Tue-moi. Je ne peux plus redevenir celle que j'ai été… »

Ambre, qui semblait avoir à peu près repris le contrôle de son corps, qui gardait néanmoins l'apparence de Sephiroth, se tourna vers nous :

« Vous êtes là, les amies. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous revoir. »

Elle grimaça. Sephiroth devait être en train de reprendre le dessus.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir se dire adieu…Nous lança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Des larmes noyèrent mon visage. Je sortis de mon coin sûr, malgré les exhortations de Reno et de Rude, et me précipitai vers elle :

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Bats-toi, espèce d'idiote ! Tu es amoureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Imbécile ! Et lui, ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fera si tu n'es pas là pour lui ? Et il n'y a pas que lui ! Lucile…moi…tout le monde. On a besoin de toi ! »

Ambre me regardait d'un air surpris. Elle finit par reprendre :

« C'est vrai…je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Je peux au moins…faire cela. »

Hein ? Je la vis lever Masamune, le sabre de Sephiroth. Je ne compris que trop tard ses intentions.

« Bye-bye ! »

Et elle se l'enfonça dans le cœur, de ses mains tremblantes. Sephiroth poussa un hurlement, et Ambre reprit alors sa forme d'origine. Lucile, Reno, Rude, Kadaj et moi-même nous précipitâmes à son corps étendu.

« Ne bouge pas, ordonna Kadaj. Je vais te guérir. »

Elle le repoussa alors.

« Non…si tu fais ça, Il reviendra. »

Kadaj se mit à sangloter. Je n'avais pas encore compris la portée de sa phrase.

« Accroche-toi. Sois tranquille, tu ne vas pas mourir si peu, non ? »

Elle planta ses yeux de jade dans les miens :

« Tu es bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je vais mourir ! »

J'eus une exclamation indignée, et je sentis un goût de salé sur mes lèvres. Mes larmes avaient repris leur cours.

« Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Idiote ! Fichue idiote ! Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! Arrête de faire ton égoïste ! Tu crois que ta mort ne fera de peine à personne ? »

Je m'égosillai, en vain, tandis que Lucile tenait la main d'Ambre, en silence. Elle, elle avait déjà compris…

« Laisse-moi, Audrey. Laisse-moi au moins ce droit… »

Elle se mit soudain à tousser, crachant une gorgée de sang.

« Froid…il fait si froid…C'est ça…Mourir ? »

Elle se tourna vers Kadaj. Elle releva sa tête avec difficulté, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Celui-ci, au travers de ses larmes, parut extrêmement surpris par son geste.

« Merci Kadaj. Merci…d'être revenu. »

Je sentis soudain la pluie sur mon corps. Et je vis mes géostigmates disparaître.

« Aerith…c'est toi ? »

J'entendis un hoquet derrière moi. Cloud, qui avait assisté à la scène, mortifié, semblait à présent abasourdi par les paroles d'Ambre.

« Tu viens me chercher ? Je…vois. »

Elle prit les mains de Reno et Lucile, avant de les serrer ensemble.

« Soyez heureux. Tous. Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, la…la vie est si courte. »

Ambre tourna sa tête vers le ciel. Elle semblait fixer un point ou une personne qui nous était invisible.

« Il est temps… »

Elle leva son bras, tentant de saisir quelque chose.

« Au revoir, tout le monde… »

Puis son bras retomba, et son cœur cessa de se battre. La vie disparut de sa rétine. Elle…elle était morte.

Un hurlement retentit alors derrière nous. Loz ! Accompagné de Yazoo, il venait d'assister à la mort d'Ambre. Et lui, comme son frère, s'était profondément attaché à Ambre. Malgré ma peine, malgré mes larmes, je serrai alors ces derniers dans mes bras.

« Désolée…J'suis désolée…je n'ai pas pu… »

Mes mots s'étouffèrent en un sanglot. Le fléau avait finalement disparu. Mais à quel prix ?

Ambre s'en était allée. Et elle ne reviendrait plus…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Pour le prochain, je suis encore un peu indécise sur la narratrice, je vais voir si je continue avec Audrey ou pas. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas les reviews !

Bon, je vais à présent répondre aux reviewers :

Melain : Je crois que tu es maudite, ma pauvre…Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Quant à ta remarque, je crois qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être à présent…^^'

Melior : Tu vois, on peut encore plus toucher le fond…Suffit de se laisser couler. Eh oui, Ambre aimait toujours ses amies, quoi qu'elle ait dit. Sephiroth est vraiment envahissant, hein ? Kadaj, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ingrat. C'est juste un enfant, et comme tout enfant, il fuit devant le danger, guidé par sa Mère. Et Ambre l'aime vraiment, donc je pense qu'elle est heureuse, quoi qu'il advienne. Et je crois qu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'espoir à présent…


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Enfin de retour ! Ca commençait à me manquer, tout ça, même si c'était court le temps d'attente…J'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je vais être à la rentrée des vacances…Bon bref, si vous voulez savoir, tout s'est bien passé pour le bac blanc, en fait c'était hyper fastoche. Bon après faudra voir les résultats mais ça devrait passer ^^.

Au fait, j'ai un autre projet en parallèle : je suis en train d'écrire un livre, à raison d'environ 3 à 6 pages par jour, j'espère pouvoir le terminer avant la fin de l'année. Je vous transmettrai le titre si je trouve quelqu'un pour éditer…Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, du point de vue de Lucile cette fois ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son corps était allongé sur le lit de la chambre du 7th Heaven. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire…Il y a deux jours encore, elle était pleine de vie et heureuse…Non elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle ne l'a jamais été avec nous, et on n'a jamais pu l'aider. Je donnai un coup de poing au mur. Merde ! Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver…

J'entendis Kadaj étouffer un sanglot. J'avais envie de lui hurler à la figure, de me venger…Mais il n'y était pour rien. Et à quoi ça me servirait ? Toute la haine et la violence du monde ne la ramèneraient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Je me tournai vers Kadaj. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'Ambre s'était éteinte. Depuis maintenant un jour et demi.

« J'aurais pu la sauver…Mère avait bien raison, je ne suis bon à rien. Je ne peux même pas protéger les gens qui m'entourent. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Yazoo. De nous tous, il était le plus calme. Mais je le sentais. Son cœur souffrait, comme nous tous.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Qui aurait pu deviner ? »

Yazoo sortit un bouquet de roses noires de son sac.

« Votre amie Audrey m'a dit qu'Ambre adorait ce genre de fleurs… »

Puis, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Un instant, je crus voir des larmes trahir sa profonde tristesse. Mais sans doute m'étais-je trompée…

« Où vas-tu ? Demandai-je, la voix tremblante. »

Yazoo s'arrêta, avant de se tourner vers moi :

« Consoler Loz. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse pleurer autant… »

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage de glace. Puis il sortit de la chambre et descendit rejoindre son frère. Je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce, et me recroquevillai. Je n'arrivai pas à la regarder…J'aurais dû intervenir. Pourquoi étais-je restée à l'écart ? J'aurais pu faire ce que Kadaj n'a pas réussi à faire. J'étais son amie, et je l'ai abandonné. Je suis ignoble.

Je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Audrey avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'Ambre soit morte. Elle avait refusé de la voir, après que nous soyons rentrés dans ce bar. Elle n'avait eu cesse de boire et de chercher tous les moyens pour oublier. Jusqu'à ce que Tifa, hier soir, ne finisse par s'énerver et lui lança la vérité en pleine figure. Ambre était morte, et agir comme elle le faisait ne faisait pas honneur à son sacrifice. Elle la força alors à s'atteler aux préparatifs de son enterrement.

« Il est temps que tu acceptes, Audrey…Lui avait-elle assénée. »

Elle était alors sortie de sa léthargie, et avait participé. Elle voulait lui offrir le plus beau des enterrements que personne n'ait jamais eu. Qu'Ambre sache qu'elle l'aimait toujours, malgré le fait qu'elles avaient été éloignées.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Audrey, vêtue d'une robe noire fendue, était arrivée.

« Il est temps…Lucile, Kadaj. Allez-vous préparer.

-Nous préparer ? Hoqueta Kadaj. Pour quoi ? »

Kadaj s'était enfermé dans une bulle de solitude depuis qu'Ambre était morte. Il ne semblait pas très au fait de tout ce qui s'était passé autour de lui.

« L'enterrement. Répondit simplement Audrey. C'est aujourd'hui. Il faut la préparer. »

Kadaj se plaça en bouclier, faisant rempart entre Audrey et le corps d'Ambre.

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Elle va revenir, elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. On ne peut pas trahir ses promesses, hein ? »

Je sortis de mon coin et vint me placer face à lui. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange folie. Il semblait persuadé qu'elle allait revenir, un moment ou l'autre.

« Kadaj…Ambre est morte. Elle ne reviendra plus. »

Une douleur puissante me prit au visage. Kadaj venait de me frapper de son poing.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Elle me l'a promis, elle ne peut pas trahir sa propre promesse ! Et puis…moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Je…

-Tu l'aimes ? »

Kadaj tourna son regard vers moi. Tout en massant ma joue, j'attendis sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est qu'aimer. J'aime mes frères, j'aime Mère…mais, là, c'est différent comme amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de moi, je ne sais pas. »

Un sourire illumina alors son visage.

« Mais elle va revenir pour me répondre, pour répondre à mes questions ! Elle est plus forte que tout ça, non ? Elle est super forte, elle va revenir et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Audrey l'avait serré dans ses bras.

« Arrête. Tu te fais du mal, Kadaj. Tu sais très bien ce que c'est de mourir. On n'en revient jamais… »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Kadaj, qui se remit à pleurer.

« C'est dur…on ne te demande pas de cicatriser tout de suite. C'est dur de perdre ceux que l'on aime, toujours. Mais il faut cesser de ne penser qu'à soi, et accepter de laisser reposer ceux que l'on a perdus. Il n'y a que comme ça que l'on peut avancer. »

Audrey desserra son étreinte, et, tenant les mains de Kadaj, lui dit :

« Ambre n'a pas totalement disparu. Elle est toujours là, dans ton cœur, dans ta mémoire. Souriante, aimante, tour à tour drôle et agaçante…Son image est toujours là, en nous. Et elle n'y disparaîtra jamais… »

Audrey s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit, nous invitant à sortir :

« Je dois la préparer. Une dernière fois. »

Son sourire était bienveillant, mais je savais bien ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'on serait sortis. Elle pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Parce qu'elle était comme nous. Humaine. Déchirée.

Kadaj finit par sortir. Je restai.

« Tu devrais y aller…

-Non. »

Audrey se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle les essuya.

« T'es bête…

-Je sais. Quelle tenue tu as pris pour elle ? »

Audrey me montra la robe magnifique qu'un commerçant lui avait cédée gratuitement, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Une robe d'un blanc immaculé, parcourue de rainures d'or pur, formant de complexes symboles.

« Ambre aurait adoré cette robe… »

Audrey acquiesça à ma remarque. Puis nous l'habillâmes et la firent plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux, restés blancs et d'une longueur irréelle à la suite de sa dépossession de Sephiroth et de sa mort, avaient été arrangés, et auréolaient son corps d'une extraordinaire manière.

« Elle est si belle…

-Oui, soupira Audrey. Dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. »

Audrey défit un de ses bracelets, et l'attacha au poignet d'Ambre. Moi-même, je défis mon collier, et ornai le cou d'Ambre.

« Qu'elle sente qu'on est auprès d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Viens Lucile. On doit terminer les préparatifs.

-Oui… »

Avec un dernier regard, je tournai les talons, et descendit avec Audrey.

Une heure plus tard…

« Où est Kadaj ? Demandai-je. Il a disparu.

-L'idiot a dû se terrer dans son coin. On doit tous être présents. Tous. Sinon, Ambre se sentira seule. »

Nous nous étions préparées. Le cercueil trônait au milieu de la salle du bar. Ne restait plus qu'à y déposer le corps d'Ambre toujours dans la chambre.

Un hurlement nous parvint soudain. Paniquées, nous nous précipitâmes en haut.

Kadaj, qui était remonté, tenait la main d'Ambre. Ambre, dont le corps rayonnait d'une étrange façon. Une lumière blanche émanait d'elle, si puissante que je crus qu'elle m'aveuglait.

Puis elle disparut, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors. Elle pressa légèrement la main de Kadaj, avant de dire :

« Je suis de retour… »

Kadaj avait eu raison d'espérer. Ambre était vivante, face à nous. Et rien ni personne ne nous l'arracherait à présent…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Donc Ambre, n'est pas vraiment morte finalement. J'avais prévu ça depuis le début. Reste à poster deux trois chapitres pour expliquer le déroulement et l'épilogue, et hop, fin du premier tome. Je vous l'avais pas dit ? La série comptera plusieurs tomes !

Bref, réponse aux reviewers :

Mélior : Premier truc : j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton profil. Et j'ai halluciné. T'as vraiment 21 ans ? J'y croyais pas. Je me disais que y avait que des ados qui s'intéressaient à mon truc, mais apparemment non. Ca m'a fait bizarre…

Bon, ta review a eu deux effets pour moi : premièrement me faire rire, car je ne m'attendais pas à une review aussi enflammée. Deuxièmement, j'ai été vachement émue, que tu prennes tant à cœur le destin de mes persos. Magnifique sacrifice dis-tu…ça m'a surpris, j'étais persuadé que j'avais bâclé cette partie, et j'avais peur de votre réaction. Mais si ça t'a plu, tant mieux...Comme tu vois, j'ai exaucé tes souhaits. Ambre ne pouvait pas décemment mourir au début de cette série...Mais vais-je la garder en vie encore longtemps ? Je ne sais pas...Ca dépendra de plein de trucs...

Mélain : Bah, je crois qu'elle va avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle avant de se reposer...^^

T'es en pleine révision du brevet ? T'inquiètes, c'est pas trop dur ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais moi, le brevet y avait que trois matières...J'avais eu de la chance...S'il y avait eu SVT ou Anglais, je l'aurais loupé...Bonne chance dans tes révisions, et en espérant que tu resteras en bonne santé un petit moment ^^. Merci d'avoir reviewé !

Prochain chapitre : point de vue d'Ambre. On saura pourquoi elle a ressucité...Vous allez devoir attendre demain ou après-demain, désolée !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut les filles ! Et les gars, si des gars lisent ma fanfic…Voici (enfin) le 10ème chapitre ! Le 11ème attendra un peu, max une semaine et demi. J'essaierais de poster pendant les vacances, mais ça va être dur…Enfin, on peut toujours essayer. Comme d'hab, réponse aux reviewers en fin de page. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blanc…tout est si blanc ici. Le néant…alors c'est ça la mort ? Rien ? Je m'y attendais un peu, à vrai dire. Même si je voyais ça de manière plus ténébreuse. Bah, nous sommes dans l'univers de Final Fantasy, après tout. Rien n'est impossible, non ?

Je me sens si légère…sans contrainte du corps, l'esprit est tellement libre, c'est incroyable. J'avais commencé à ressentir cette sensation lorsque Sephiroth avait pris possession de moi, mais là…

Finalement, la mort, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je me demande pourquoi tant de gens la craignent de cette façon…c'est tellement merveilleux.

« Les gens craignent la mort parce qu'ils ne savent pas l'appréhender. Les gens ont peur de ce qui est inconnu. »

Je me retournai à cette voix douce. Aerith. Elle était si belle, même dans la mort.

« Ainsi ai-je fini par vous retrouver…Cloud doit être jaloux. »

Elle eut un rire cristallin. J'avais en face de moi la femme la plus belle que tous les univers n'avaient jamais porté, et elle daignait, sans aucune pudeur, discuter et rire avec moi. La situation me paraissait si bizarre que j'étais un peu…crispée.

« Cloud…il me manque un peu, je dois dire. Reconnut Aerith.

-Vous lui manquez aussi…tellement. »

Je soupirai, un brin intimidée par cette défunte. Elle tenta un sourire rassurant, mais il n'eut guère d'effet sur mon moral.

« Il n'est pas capable de faire son deuil. Il ne pourra jamais grandir sans ça. »

Une silhouette apparut derrière Aerith. Zack Fair. Le meilleur ami de Cloud. L'amour d'Aerith. Je songeai que les deux se complétaient parfaitement, quand Aerith me déclara :

« Tu as le choix. »

Je me tournai vers elle, un air hébété inscrit sur mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, car elle éclata alors de rire.

« Le choix ? Le choix de quoi ?

-Tes amis te manquent ? »

Je pris soudain réellement conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Audrey…Lucile…Je ne pourrai jamais les revoir. Loz et Yazoo non plus. Et surtout, Kadaj…Kadaj n'est pas ici. Kadaj n'est pas auprès de moi.

« J'ai le cœur en miettes à leur souvenir. Ca fait si mal…

-Je le savais, exulta Aerith. Zack, je te l'avais dit, qu'elle accepterait de ressusciter !

-Hein ? »

Ressusciter…ils me proposaient vraiment ça ? En même temps, Aerith était une Cetra, mais…

« Est-ce que je le mérite ?

-Bien sûr que tu le mérites ! S'indigna Zack. Bon, ta conduite n'a pas toujours été exemplaire, mais tu t'es sacrifiée afin de sauver tes amies !

-Comme vous, en fait.

-C'est juste ! Répondit Zack, alors qu'un sourire gêné apparaissait sur son visage. Mais c'était mon destin de mourir ainsi…

-Alors que cette mort n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne…Tu t'es sacrifiée pour changer les choses. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir. Dans ce cas-là, je peux, comme qui dirait, saisir exceptionnellement le droit et rétablir ce qui doit être rétabli. Mais…

-Il y a un mais ? »

Aerith hocha gravement la tête. Elle lança un regard énamouré à Zack (à cet instant, je me demandai si j'avais des expressions aussi niaises quand je regardai Kadaj…J'espère que non) avant de m'expliquer :

« Sephiroth fait partie intégrante de toi, désormais. Si tu meurs, il mourra avec toi. Si tu vis, il vivra avec toi. De sa survie ne dépend que ton choix. En tant que Cetra, je peux installer des barrières mentales entre lui et toi. Son retour ne dépendra que de ta volonté. Te sens-tu prête à endosser cette responsabilité ? »

Je commençai à hésiter…Mais le visage de Kadaj me revint en mémoire. Je souris. Je ne pourrai ni vivre ni mourir sans lui. Peu importe les conséquences, je ferai face. Pour lui, je détruirai l'univers entier, s'il me le demandait.

« Je veux revenir…Reprendre le cours de ma vie, et…

-Être auprès de lui, hein ? »

Aerith m'adressait un grand sourire, attendri. Je fus gênée qu'elle ait si vite devinée ce qui me motivait. Kadaj et moi…Moi et Kadaj. Ce rêve allait enfin se réaliser, enfin.

« Ferme les yeux. M'ordonna Aerith. »

Je m'exécutai.

« Dis bonjour à Cloud de ma part…non de notre part ! Rectifia Zack.

-Sans problème. »

Je me sentis de nouveau m'alourdir, mon esprit revenir à mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux, et je les vis. Tous. Mes amies, Loz, Yazoo…Kadaj.

« Je suis de retour… »

Une clameur s'éleva alors dans la chambre. Tous laissaient s'exprimer leur joie et leur soulagement, ce qui donnait une cacophonie impressionnante. Kadaj m'aida à me relever. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles avaient littéralement fondus.

« Mais comment… ? Me demanda Audrey.

-Quelqu'un m'a aidé.

-Qui ?

-On s'en fiche ! Rétorqua Lucile. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois, là, auprès de nous, bien vivante ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! »

Je les serrai dans mes bras. Je n'arriverai jamais à leur dire, mais elles m'avaient effroyablement manquées.

« On pensait que tu étais morte…ça fait quand même un jour et demi que tu es en arrêt cardiaque ! M'apprit Tifa, qui était arrivé avec les autres.

-UN JOUR ET DEMI ? Mais j'avais l'impression que seuls quelques minutes s'étaient déroulés quand je discutais avec Aerith et Zack…Au fait Cloud, lui criais-je, alors qu'il était au fond de la pièce, ils me demandent de te passer le bonjour ! »

Je me mis à rire en voyant sa figure stupéfaite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Cloud avec une telle expression…Je sentis soudain qu'on me tirait le bras. Kadaj !

« Je peux te parler un instant ? »

J'acquiesçai, alors que Lucile et Audrey me firent un clin d'œil.

« Bonne chance ! Me murmura Audrey alors que je passais à proximité.

-Vas-y en douceur, me conseilla Lucile. »

Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais me jeter sur lui ! Quoique…

Kadaj l'entraîna dans une pièce déserte.

« Je…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…et… »

Je t'aime, vas-y, dis-le ! Dis-le !

« Tu m'as embrassée, avant de mourir… »

Dis que ça t'a plu, dis que ça t'a plu !

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Crac…Le miroir de mes illusions est brisé. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Kadaj avait l'âge mental d'un gosse prépubère… Et je ne suis pas sûre que l'amour charnel fasse partie des choses que Jenova lui ait enseignées. Zut, va falloir partir à zéro, avec lui ! Moi qui rêvais d'un homme expérimenté…bah, on ne peut pas être parfait.

« Ca ? Chez moi, c'est une façon de dire merci.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit merci à tes amies ? »

Je me mis à rire.

« Ca se fait entre filles et garçons…entre filles, on se serre chacune dans les bras, plutôt. Ca me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir veillé sur moi pendant ce jour et demi. »

Je me penchai vers lui, et l'embrassai avec passion. Peu importe que Kadaj ne soit qu'un enfant…peu importe qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'implique réellement ce baiser. Je l'aime. Et je l'accepte tel qu'il est.

« Je…je peux te remercier moi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il, tout rouge, une fois que nous eûmes terminé de nous embrasser. »

Je fus surpris de sa demande. Finalement, il était peut-être amoureux de moi…J'acceptai, et nos âmes se mêlèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

« Merci, Grande sœur ! »

Il m'avait embrassé ! Il m'avait…Minute. Il m'avait appelé comment, là ?

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si ça va…répondis-je, en me serrant contre lui. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. C'était Reno. Il était sans doute venu voir Lulu…

« Venez vite, c'est la panique en bas ! Les filles sont… »

Il remarqua finalement notre position, et eut un air gêné. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à en rire.

« Quoi, Audrey et Lucile ?

-Venez vite ! »

Nous descendîmes à toute vitesse. Et mon cœur manqua un battement. Comme la première fois, leur corps commençait à disparaître progressivement.

« Ambre ! Eloigne-toi ! Me hurla Audrey. La faille se créée ici…Va-t-en ! »

Je commençai à partir…mais une sensation familière me paralysa. Mon corps était en train de disparaître, lui aussi ! Non ! Je n'ai pas traversé une dimension et la mort pour m'éloigner aussi stupidement de Kadaj. Sans réfléchir, je le serrai contre moi. Une dernière fois, être près de lui…

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

« Hmm… »

J'ouvris les yeux. Le plafond de ma chambre d'internat m'apparut à nouveau. Je me relevai à toute vitesse !

« Je…je suis revenue ? »

Je sentis mon cœur se briser. J'étais de retour…mais ce n'était plus chez moi ici. Je vis Lulu et Audrey, allongées au sol. Elles étaient revenues elles aussi…

Deux hurlements à l'unisson me stoppèrent dans ma réflexion. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain.

Kadaj ! Reno ! Qui semblaient complètement paniqués.

« Que…Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? »

Si seulement j'avais la réponse….

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Je ferais les réponses aux reviewers plus tard, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de poster ce chapitre ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui vont en avoir ! A très vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous ! Désolée de cette longue absence…je m'explique. Une colo pourrie (gastro, pas organisée, groupe de gosses…^^'), des devoirs en veux-tu en voilà, et en plus, je deviens fan de chez fan d'une série de manga : Bokurano. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, 15 gamins du collège forcés de piloter un robot pour sauver la Terre. Mais les conséquences sont des plus funestes…une série magnifique, qui m'a mis les larmes aux yeux à tous les épisodes + un générique que j'écoute en boucle depuis deux jours. Bref, après avoir fini de regarder cette merveilleuse série, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, et j'ai fini par poster ce chapitre. Enfin essayer de le poster, vu que fanfiction buggait et que je ne pouvais pas poster...Trève de blabla, voici la suite ! Du point de vue d'Audrey, cette fois-ci.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé…Ah oui, une lumière blanche, comme la première fois, nous avait englouties, Ambre, Lulu et moi…Donc, logiquement, on est de nouveau...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Je sursautai et mon cœur manqua un battement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je vis que Lulu, allongée à mes côtés, avait été réveillée par l'horrible cri.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle. On aurait dit un cochon égorgé… »

Ambre, car c'était elle qui avait crié, se tourna vers nous, l'air de dire « Répète ça encore une fois et je te pète la gueule ». Oui, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Ambre n'a jamais été d'une grande délicatesse.

Sans un mot, elle nous mena à la salle de bain. Je manquai moi-même de hurler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

-Audrey, je n'en sais rien. Me répondit Ambre. Et eux n'en savent rien non plus.

-Mais ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas leur monde !

-Et alors ? »

Nous nous tournâmes, interloquées, vers Lucile.

« Nous non plus, nous n'étions pas de leur monde. Et pourtant, on avait chacune de notre côté pris la décision d'y rester. J'ai raison ? »

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'on puisse toutes les trois retourner dans notre monde…Et d'ailleurs, est-ce toujours notre monde ? Je ne me sens plus chez moi, ici.

Des bruits de pas nous parvinrent subitement.

« Vite ! Murmurai-je, pressante, tandis que Lucile s'efforçait de cacher Ambre et les autres dans la salle de bain. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? »

La creuse…Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, il s'agit de la pionne de notre lycée. Elle est tellement creuse que les seules paroles qu'elle ait jamais prononcé en notre présence sont : « Moins de bruit », « Rangez-moi ça » et « Dépêchez-vous, ça a sonné. ».

Lulu m'avait souvent dit qu'elle aurait adoré être aussi creuse qu'elle…C'est sûr, quand on est bête comme ça, on a pas tant de préoccupations que ça…

« Heu…Ambre s'est brûlée dans la douche ! »

Je l'entendis pester derrière la porte. Tant pis, au moins, comme ça, elle n'aura pas à sortir.

« Ne recommencez pas. »

La creuse partit. Je laissai tout ce beau monde sortir de la salle de bain.

« Dites, ils sont sévères vos paternels ! Fit remarquer Reno, en sifflant.

-C'est pas notre mère, elle. Rectifia Lulu. Ce serait l'horreur…Non, c'est une surveillante. On dort dans l'école.

-Audrey, je sais pertinemment que je suis stupide et loin d'être dégourdie, mais je sais quand même différencier le chaud du froid. Les couleurs rouges et bleues sont pas forcément là pour faire beau…

-Tu m'excuses, mais il fallait que je trouve un alibi pour qu'elle ne demande pas à te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ambre, tu as les cheveux blancs. Et il te manque un œil. Même la creuse se serait demandé pourquoi.

-Et toi, tu portes la tenue que tu avais obtenue dans l'autre monde. »

Je me regardai, et constatai qu'Ambre avait raison. Ce qui confirma mes impressions. Pour ne pas se poser de questions, la creuse devait être vraiment très creuse.

« Finalement, on aurait bien pu te mettre en train de coucher avec Kadaj, et Lulu et Reno ensemble, sa cervelle n'aurait pas captée, pour autant qu'elle en ait une.

-Stop, Audrey ! M'intima Ambre. Pas un mot de plus ! »

Elle toussota, avant de s'exclamer :

« Réunion du Conseil ! Les garçons, dehors !

-Hein ? Dit Kadaj. Mais je veux pas me retrouver face à la creuse…

-C'est étonnant qu'elle puisse t'effrayer, toi qui as osé affronter Sephiroth…Fis-je remarquer.

-Et si c'était contagieux ? »

Nous nous consultâmes du regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Non sérieusement, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez dans la salle de bain !

-Encore ? Se plaignit Reno. Mais c'est tout petit là-dedans…

-Dis-toi qu'on devait se laver tous les jours là-dedans, railla Ambre. Laver… »

Oh, quelle chance ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Ambre faire une relation de cause à effet dans le genre incompréhensible.

« Après notre réunion, il faudra que j'aille emprunter des fringues à Alex.

-Explique-moi comment, à partir de Laver, tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? Lui demandai-je, perplexe. »

Ambre me sortit le grand jeu. Je me demandai alors si quelques uns de ses neurones n'avaient pas été grillés lors de son passage express dans l'au-delà.

« Laver = défaire vêtements = sales = changer de vêtements.

-Mouais…je crois que je préférais avant l'explication. Rétorqua Lucile. Quoique… »

Elle posa un regard suspect sur Reno. Lulu, pas de temps pour les hormones !

« Allez, dans la salle de bain, tous les deux ! Ordonnai-je.

-Mais vous ne faites rien de dégueu, d'accord ? Supplia Ambre.

-Ambre, fais taire ton imagination yaoïste deux minutes…

-Yaoïste ? Demanda Kadaj. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Reste encore pur et innocent pendant quelques temps, s'il te plaît, Kadaj…Lui murmurai-je.

-Hein ? »

Je les poussai dans la salle de bain, et refermai la porte.

« Bon, que la réunion commence ! Le problème du jour ?

-Je résume la situation. Débuta Ambre. Premier point : nous avons été téléportés dans notre ancien monde, sans raison apparente.

-Peut-être que notre temps sur ce monde était fini…Suggéra Lucile. »

Ambre secoua la tête.

« Aerith me l'aurait dit. Elle est sûrement au courant de ce genre de choses. Et si cela avait été ça, il n'y aurait pas eu le point 2, à savoir l'apparition de Reno et de Kadaj dans notre monde.

-C'est vraiment une mauvaise chose ? »

Je soupirai.

« Lulu, ton prétendant est un crétin de la pire espèce, et tu sais très bien d'où il vient. Si jamais on venait à savoir que Reno venait d'un autre monde, ce serait l'horreur ! Ensuite, Kadaj est du genre à avoir le sang chaud. Ca me déplairait qu'il décapite quelqu'un qui ne lui aurait pas dit pardon en le bousculant…

-Vu sous cet angle, effectivement, c'est une mauvaise chose.

-3ème point : Je vais rapidement être en manque de mako, je pense, car ce genre de trucs, on en devient accro pendant un moment, avant de se calmer.

-Et il se passe quoi si tu n'en as pas ? Demandai-je.

-T'as déjà vu un camé sans sa drogue ? C'est exactement la même chose.

-Donc, problème urgent.

-4ème point : Kadaj me voit comme une Grande sœur. 5ème point : Je ne sais pas du tout comment on va revenir dans l'autre monde. »

J'acquiesçai, avant de réaliser tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lulu fut plus rapide que moi :

« Keuoi ? Kadaj te voit comme une grande sœur ?

-Non, arrête là, tu délires…M'exclamai-je. »

Ambre tourna tristement la tête.

« Siiiii…il me l'a dit après qu'il m'ait embrassé. »

Je hoquetai. Embrassé ?

« Je pige pas. Il t'embrasse, et après il dit qu'il te voit comme une grande sœur. C'est pas logique.

-Je lui avais dit que, chez moi, c'était une façon de se remercier. Ouiiiiiiinnnn, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis plus jeune que lui et…

-T'es une obsédée de première, complétai-je. Et tu n'as qu'une seule envie : te jeter sur lui.

-J'aurais pas formulé ça de cette façon, mais c'est à peu près ça. Me concéda Ambre.

-Mais c'est horrible ! La plaignit Lulu. Comment tu vas faire ?

-Je sais pas. T'imagines toi, voir un gosse de 9-10 ans et lui annoncer de but en blanc que tu veux coucher avec lui ? »

Nous nous imaginâmes la situation et un fou rire nous prit.

« Effectivement, je crois qu'il va te falloir débloquer la situation.

-Ouiiiiiii, c'est ça !

-Avec un peu de délicatesse…Ajouta Lucile.

-Ouiiiiii, c'est exactement ça ! Merccciiiiiiii les filles !

-On vous dérange ? »

Nous nous retournâmes. Reno et Kadaj étaient sortis de la salle de bain.

Nous toussotâmes, gênées. Première règle chez les filles, que nous n'avions absolument pas respectée : ne jamais montrer aux garçons à quel point on peut parfois être incroyablement stupides.

« Vous avez entendu quoi ?

-A partir de : T'es une obsédée de première. J'ai bouché les oreilles de Kadachou jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini, ce serait bête qu'il grandisse trop vite, non ? »

Je le remerciai du regard. Si Kadaj avait entendu ça…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé écouter, Reno ?

-T'es trop jeune pour ça, Kadachou…

-Arrête avec ce surnom idiot, ou je te tranche la gorge ! »

Oups, vite, s'interposer !

« Non ! Personne ne tranche la gorge de personne ! On est dans mon monde ici, il y a des lois contre ça, et on est entouré de gens. Le mieux, c'est de se poser, et de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Reno et Kadaj quittèrent alors leur position de combat. Ouf…

« Ambre, lui sifflai-je, surveille-le un peu, ton bad boy.

-Lulu n'a qu'à surveiller le sien…

-Son Bad Boy ne meurt pas d'envie de tuer les gens chaque fois qu'on lui manque de respect…il est juste incroyablement idiot.

-Qui est idiot ?

-Toi, Reno. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Lulu, ne le défends pas, tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas.

-Il n'est pas Si stupide que ça…Geigna Lucile.

-Merci, ça c'est de la défense…

-Mais je t'en prie, mon Reno d'amour ! »

Ils en sont déjà aux surnoms ?

« Ca fait deux jours que vous vous connaissez…Soupirai-je.

-Que veux-tu, Dédette…et toi, ça avance avec Cloud ? »

Je rougis.

« Arrête, c'est pas le moment. On doit trouver le moyen de retourner dans notre monde.

-Mais oui, mais oui, change de sujet. »

Lulu et Reno se regardèrent.

« Audrey est amoureuseuh, Audrey est amoureuseuh !

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

-Le hérisson a de la chance, tu es sacrément mignonne !

-Reno, un compliment de plus, et je jurerai que tu veux déjà me tromper.

-Mais nooon !

-Mais siiii !

-Et ça, c'est te tromper ? »

Devant nous tous, y compris Kadaj, Reno embrassa Lucile. Mais pas un chaste baiser, non non. Plutôt le genre hardcore…

J'arrachai Reno à Lulu :

« Il y a des enfants ici ! Et ce n'est pas le bon moment… »

Je les forçai à s'asseoir. Puis je commençai :

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

Reno secoua la tête. Lucile et Ambre firent de même. Seul Kadaj dit quelque chose :

« J'ai vu une silhouette dans la lumière blanche… »

Ambre se jeta sur lui.

« Une silhouette ? Quelle silhouette ? Grande, les cheveux bruns attachés en une tresse avec un ruban rouge, de sexe féminin ? »

Kadaj secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était un garçon. Plutôt grand, je crois. De notre âge. Avec des cheveux foncés…

-C'est tout ?

-Il n'est apparu que quelques secondes ! »

C'était mince comme indice…Néanmoins, cela voulait dire que notre retour était dû à quelqu'un. Un garçon. Peut-être quelqu'un de notre connaissance...

Un bruit sourd parvint soudain à nos oreilles. Je sursautai, avant de reconnaître ce son.

« Lulu, je t'ai déjà dit d'éteindre ton vibromasseur…

-Un vibromasseur ? Fit Reno, très intéressé subitement.

-Un portable, c'est un portable ! S'écria Lulu, gênée.

-Mais il fait tellement de bruit qu'on lui a donné ce surnom. Expliqua Ambre. »

Lucile alla chercher son portable. Elle le regarda. Puis le jeta violemment contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est ce crétin qui m'annonce qu'il m'a quitté…Et pas dans des termes très amicaux.

-Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Reno. »

Lulu se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air subitement très inquiet. Voire même jaloux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette scène.

« Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Mais…c'est que…je déteste être jetée. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui rompe plutôt que le contraire.

-C'est bizarre…ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Kadaj.

-Question de fierté féminine. Répondit Lucile. Bon, je vais chercher les fringues pour vous deux. C'est quelle chambre ton frère Alex ?

-104, premier étage. Trouve un prétexte, n'importe quoi.

-T'inquiètes, je vais me débrouiller comme un chef ! »

Lucile sortit de la pièce. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre, désœuvrés.

« Il faudrait profiter, Ambre, du temps qu'il nous reste en ce monde…

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as personne à qui tu pourrais dire au revoir ? »

Ambre sembla soudainement prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle saisit son portable, et se réfugia dans la salle de bain.

Je restai avec les garçons, seule.

« Tu n'as personne à appeler ? Me demanda Reno. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je ne me ferai que plus de mal encore. Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ? Demandai-je, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Nous ne faisons plus partie du même monde…

-Peut-être juste que tu les aimes…Juste au revoir. »

Reno prit ma main avec douceur. Troublée par la situation, je ne réagis pas.

« Ce serait plutôt Adieu qui conviendrait…Répondis-je, d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Pourquoi Adieu ? Tu finiras sans doute par les revoir…

-Non. Même si je meurs, nous n'irons pas au même endroit. Qui dit monde parallèle dit morts parallèles non ? Nous n'irons sûrement pas dans le même monde des morts… »

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, malgré moi. Je prenais conscience de tout ce que j'étais en train de sacrifier. Et pourquoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ?

Ses yeux d'azur me revinrent en mémoire. Cloud. Il était la seule personne à qui je pouvais m'accrocher…Cloud qui était amoureux de Tifa. Cloud qui ne m'accordera jamais plus que son amitié.

Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, je retirai ma main de celle de Reno, qui s'était fait plus câline.

« Retiens un peu tes hormones de temps en temps, Reno. Lulu aurait du mal à supporter une trahison de ta part ! »

Ambre sortit de la salle de bain sur ces entrefaites. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle se plongea dans les bras de Kadaj et sanglota contre lui.

Lucile finit par revenir de la chambre des garçons, alors qu'Ambre s'était progressivement calmée.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux encore rougis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Rien. Alexis était aux toilettes, je n'ai pas eu à m'expliquer auprès de lui. Quant à ses potes, ils m'ont cru quand je leur ai dit qu'on voulait lui faire une farce et ils m'ont laissé faire. Les garçons… »

Kadaj et Reno se tournèrent vers elle, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les garçons, hein ? ».

« Je… »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Ambre.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte d'ici. Qu'on s'en aille. Qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir loin d'ici. »

J'acquiesçai à sa demande. Oui, elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'on s'éloigne un moment…Qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir.

« Lulu, prends ton ordi portable et rassemble quelques affaires. Fais gaffe à pas l'éteindre.

-Pourquoi l'ordi ? Demandèrent Kadaj et Reno.

-C'est par son intermédiaire qu'on est arrivé dans votre monde. C'est grâce à lui qu'on réussira à revenir, j'en suis sûre. »

Reno acquiesça.  
J'ouvris la fenêtre, pour une fois sans difficulté. Bon sang, ce qu'elles pouvait être galère avant à ouvrir cette fenêtre !

Lulu sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« Hé regardez la date d'aujourd'hui ! Et l'heure ! »

Je regardai sur l'ordinateur.

« Lundi 13 février. 22 heures. »

Quoi ?

« Attends, ça veut dire…

-On a passé à peu près 4 jours dans l'autre monde. Mais ici…

-Il n'est déroulé que deux heures. A peine deux heures de temps. »

Je pris alors conscience des ennuis que ce décalage horaire nous avait évité. C'est vrai, dans l'autre monde, 4 jours s'étaient déroulés, et on venait seulement de prendre conscience que, normalement, les gens auraient dû s'inquiéter pour nous, et qu'on n'aurait pas dû être aussi tranquille que cela.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais c'est plutôt avantageux non ? »

Lulu acquiesça distraitement.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Toi aussi Ambre ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Arrête, sois un peu optimiste ! M'écriai-je. Moi je sens rien de particulier, je suis sûre qu'on va rapidement trouver un moyen ! Pas vrai, vous autres ? »

Les garçons eurent un sourire.

« Tu vois ?

-Mmh…je sais pas.

-Oh allez, un peu d'enthousiasme. Fichons le camp d'ici ! »

Sans hésiter, nous sautâmes par la fenêtre. Trois étages, ça faisait haut, mais comme nous avions conservé nos capacités de l'autre monde…

Nous réussîmes sans dommage à sortir du lycée. Je regardai alors les deux couples tout juste formés. Reno et Lucile, couple fragile qui promettait d'être tumultueux. Lulu avait bien choisi pour Reno, en matière de vêtements. Un jean foncé, avec une chemise longue rayée. Il ressemblait un peu à un mafieux…

Kadaj, lui, portait un sweat à capuche, dissimulant ses cheveux blancs, avec un jean large. Restant maladroitement aux côtés d'Ambre, il semblait peu décidé sur la manière de se comporter avec elle, tandis qu'elle attendait clairement qu'il lui prenne la main.

Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle avait quand même du courage pour supporter que Kadaj ne soit pas amoureux d'elle…Moi, à sa place, je l'aurais déjà jeté proprement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle à cet instant précis…chose que je déteste abominablement. Je songeais à Cloud et regrettai qu'il n'ait pas pu nous accompagner…en même temps, il devait être enfin tranquille avec Tifa. Ces deux-là vont tellement bien ensemble.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne réagis pas immédiatement face à la situation. Deux policiers venaient d'interpeller notre groupe, un simple contrôle d'identité. Rien de grave…là où ça se complique, c'est quand Kadaj, se croyant menacé, se sente obligé de frapper violemment à la nuque l'un des agents, qui s'évanouit sous la force du coup.

« Kadaj, lui murmurai-je. Force de l'ordre, agent de police, loi, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Il secoua la tête. Je soupirai.

Comme si se retrouver sur Terre avec ces deux idiots n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Un peu plus long que d'habitude celui-là, je lui ai quand même consacré deux jours ! Maintenant, l'éternelle réponse aux reviewers :

Mélain : Ouah…les vacances, c'est passé trop vite, c'est dingue. Quant à survivre avec eux, ça risque d'être un p'tit peu compliqué, surtout vu la situation. Et merci pour ton compliment, c'est gentil, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu reviendras vite reviewer !

Melior : Ouais, Ambre et Sephiroth, ça risque d'être un cocktail assez musclé…Et je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à intervenir, effectivement.

Et non, Kadaj n'est pas vraiment amoureux (l'idiot…). Reste à savoir combien de temps Ambre supportera d'assumer le rôle de Grande sœur (alors qu'elle est plus jeune que lui, c'est quand même zarbi, non ?)

Et finalement, j'ai décidé de téléporter Kadaj et Reno sur terre. J'ai failli emmener Cloud mais Dédette n'aurait pas pu tenir la chandelle gnéhéhé…La raison ? Tu le sauras très vite…

Hum…Reno enseignant ses techniques à Kadaj…ça pourrait être marrant, à méditer…

Tsukiyo2894 : Ouah une nouvelle lectrice, ça faisait longtemps !

Que dire, que dire ? Le concept « trois filles qui savent exactement ce qu'elles vont faire » je n'y avais pas vu comme ça, mais c'est vrai que quand on regarde Ambre, on a vraiment l'impression qu'elle a tout prévu…Sauf les conséquences. Ce qui lui a attiré déjà pas mal d'ennuis…Quant à Audrey et Lulu, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elles se laissent porter par les événements qu'autre chose, en vérité.

Devant l'amour, que faire ? Hum…bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse, étant donné que je n'ai jamais ni aimé ni embrassé personne (A 15 ans, c'est un peu minable, mais bon…).

Prochain chapitre : Ambre est à la barre, haha ! J'espère le poster cet après-midi, sinon demain…Bonne journée !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut les filles ! Voilà le 13ème chapitre de ma fanfic ! Elle a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais elle ne dépassera pas 20 chapitres, je pense. Après, il y aura le 2ème tome. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler…Comme d'hab, réponse aux reviewers à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Super…comme si se retrouver de nouveau dans notre monde ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'on se mettait la police à dos ! J'adore ce monde…

« Les mains sur la tête ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Kadaj, tu es un imbécile. S'attaquer aux forces de l'ordre alors qu'on est censé être discrets…Bon, je vais pas dire que je n'ai jamais rêvé le faire, bien au contraire, mais le moment est vraiment mal choisi.

« Hey, du calme, on n'a rien fait de mal ! Lâchai-je, en sachant pertinemment que je ne faisais qu'aggraver les choses.

-Rien fait de mal ? Et mon collègue, évanoui, c'est rien de mal ?

-Tss…c'est une chiffe molle, ton collègue. Fit Kadaj d'un ton méprisant. J'ai rien mis de ma force dans mon coup. Tu veux voir ce que ça fait, quand j'y mets vraiment de ma force ? »

Kadaj commença à s'avancer vers lui, d'un pas menaçant. Le policier, paniqué, dégaina son arme et tira. Avec un cri, je poussais Kadaj juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. La balle alla se ficher dans le mur juste derrière nous.

« Vous… »

Je me plantai face à l'agent, haineuse.

« Vous avez failli le tuer…

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, je…

-VOUS AVEZ FAILLI LE TUER ! »

Bon, ok, il ne serait pas mort pour ça, mais quand même !

**Allons, Ambre, laisse-moi sortir. Tu n'aurais même pas à te fatiguer…Ce serait si simple pour moi.**

« La ferme…marmonnai-je. »

L'agent de police dût me prendre pour une folle, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage prit une expression de surprise.

L'intervention de Sephiroth m'avait partiellement calmé. Je ne devais pas m'emporter, je prenais le risque de le faire sortir et détruire ce monde. Le monde où ma famille vit. Le monde où j'ai vécu.

« Vous êtes en face de forces qui vous dépassent, Monsieur l'agent. Vous feriez mieux de partir avec votre collègue, si vous ne voulez pas voir votre vie brutalement raccourcie... »

Le flic brandit à nouveau son arme.

« Vous êtes sans défense ! Suivez-moi jusqu'au poste ! Compris ? »

Ce type est suicidaire…Je vois les poings de Kadaj se crisper. Mauvaise idée. Je soupire, et finit par déclarer, à la surprise de tous :

« Très bien, on vous suit ! »

-

« Nom et prénom ?

-Dois-je réellement le dire ? Demandai-je.

-Votre ami a envoyé un de nos agents à l'hôpital. Alors, oui.

-Pff… »

Je fis négligemment basculer ma chaise, et regrettai un instant d'avoir suivi ce flic. Ca faisait une heure maintenant que nous étions là. Ils avaient interrogé les autres avant moi, et ils étaient tous restés muets. Excepté Reno, qui avait fait du gringue à la flic, en espérant nous faire libérer plus vite. Il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je répondis alors :

« Bond. James Bond.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Parfaitement. »

L'agent commença à s'énerver.

« Mademoiselle, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

-Dans un poulailler, avec une poule qui va rapidement m'énerver si elle continue à me poser des questions aussi stupides.

-Vous êtes dans un commissariat, nous avons de quoi vous faire parler !

-Oh, mon dieu, j'ai peur !

-Ca suffit ! »

Je regardai la flic droit dans les yeux :

« Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit à votre collègue. Vous êtes en face de forces qui vous dépassent. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas perdre la vie, laissez-nous nous barrer, et tout se passera bien ?

-Vous croyez vraiment être en position de force ?

-Et vous, le croyez-vous vraiment ? »

Je vis qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Si elle tenait tant que ça à mourir, il fallait le demander tout de suite…

Je m'étirai, lassée de tous ces dérangements. Mon regard croisa alors la vitre, opaque. Le reflet de Sephiroth apparut alors à mes yeux. Il semblait tendu au maximum. Son emportement me fit sourire. Je proposai à l'agent de police de regarder le miroir.

Celle-ci, étonnée, le fit.

« Il n'y a que votre reflet, qu'est-ce que vous… »

Elle poussa soudain un hurlement. Sephiroth se leva et alla l'empoigner à la gorge.

« **Je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps…Vous comprenez ?** »

Je vis que la demoiselle commençait à étouffer.

« Sephy…Lâche ! »

A ma grande surprise, il obéit immédiatement. Tiens, j'ai plus de pouvoir sur lui que je ne le pensais…Je ne pus m'empêcher alors de penser :

Brave, Sephy, brave toutou !

Aïe…Il peut toujours me faire du mal, ce pseudo-killer ! Je massai ma tête, tandis qu'une expression de douleur apparut sur le visage de Sephiroth.

**Je ne suis pas un chien, sale humaine…**

Je ne maîtrise pas mes pensées, désolée. 

Sephiroth soupira. Et dire qu'il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie, cohabitant avec moi !

Pardon de pas t'avoir tué, crétin !

Alors que je poussais un nouveau gémissement de douleur, l'agent de police sembla reprendre son calme. Elle se releva, tremblante.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? »

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle :

« **Cette imbécile ne vous l'a pas dit ? Vous êtes en face de forces qui vous dépassent, femelle. Abandonnez tout espoir de nous enfermer, que ce soit moi, elle ou ses stupides amis. Il n'y a pas de prison assez solide en ce monde pour nous retenir… »**

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth défonça la porte, et se dirigea vers la cellule de Lucile, Audrey, Reno et Kadaj, sous mes ordres. Je ne devais en aucun cas relâcher mon attention, sous peine de le voir reprendre entièrement contrôle de lui-même…Ce serait une catastrophe.

Kadaj poussa une exclamation à la vue de Sephiroth, et se mit avec les autres en position de combat.

« Je le contrôle, dis-je alors. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

-**Me contrôler…Comme si on pouvait me contrôler…Moi, Sephiroth, fils de Jenova.**

-Tu n'es pas le fils de Jenova. Et oui, je te contrôle. Parce que tu as voulu revenir et que tu t'es frotté à quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer… »

Nous sortîmes alors du poste de police. Je les menai vers la forêt qui bordait le lycée et nous nous installâmes. Lucile, qui avait récupéré son ordi, toujours allumé heureusement, prit alors la parole :

« Combien de temps comptes-tu revêtir cette apparence, Ambre ? »

Je secouai la tête. Enfin, la tête de Sephiroth…C'est assez bizarre, de contrôler le corps d'un autre. Ca fait tout drôle.

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas comment redevenir normale. Il faut sans doute attendre que ça passe.

-Sans doute ? S'énerva Audrey. Et si tu devais garder éternellement cette apparence ? »

Je restai bouche bée.

« **Alors ce serait le plus beau cadeau que **_**Ryoku…**_**non Ambre, pourrait me faire. Elle pourrait enfin servir à quelque chose.**

-La ferme.

-Tu es irresponsable, Ambre. L'avoir fait sortir ainsi…et si tu n'avais pas eu le contrôle ?

-J'ai le contrôle, Audrey.

-Tu es trop sûre de toi. Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es devenue prétentieuse et orgueilleuse. Ca te perdra.

-Je ne suis pas orgueilleuse ! M'emportai-je. Mais la situation devenait problématique, j'ai agi à l'instinct…

-C'est ça le problème avec toi. Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir. Tu nous attires des tas d'ennuis. On a déjà tous faillis mourir à cause de toi. Et tu as failli détruire un monde, à cause de ton insouciance ! »

Je crispai les poings. Je lui avais sauvé la vie, et voilà comment elle me remerciait !

« Pour ton information, Audrey, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais déjà un cadavre pourrissant dans cet autre monde, tuée par les géostigmates ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, on ne serait même pas allée dans ce monde !

-Ca, c'est bas, Audrey…murmurai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Elle regarda Kadaj et Reno, qui n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre toute la situation.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça, ne fais pas l'innocente. »

Puis, elle reprit tout bas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire avouer ? Je vais pas dire qu'ils viennent d'un film !

-Fais ce que tu veux. T'en assumeras les conséquences !

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi…Tu nous attires les ennuis, et c'est à nous d'assumer les conséquences de tes erreurs.

-Mes erreurs ? Mes erreurs ? C'est grâce à moi que Sephiroth est annihilé, sans oublier Kadaj. Vous, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de rester passifs ! »

Je la vis s'énerver.

« Passifs ? Je te signale que Sephiroth était en train de prendre le dessus sur toi quand nous sommes intervenues ! Tu es vraiment prétentieuse…Egoïste, prétentieuse, orgueilleuse. Vraiment, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami. »

Je ne réfléchis même pas. Masamune, le sabre de Sephiroth, apparut à mon bras, enfin à son bras, et menaça clairement Audrey, pointé vers sa gorge.

« Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vu que c'est la chose que tu sais faire…T'es incapable de discuter calmement, ni même de reconnaître tes torts. T'es vraiment une plaie ! »

**Egorge-la, elle n'attend que ça ! **

« Toi, tu te casses ! »

Je repris alors mon apparence normale, sans comprendre exactement comment j'avais réussi. Je fis disparaître Masamune. Nous nous toisâmes, aucune d'entre nous ne voulant détourner le regard.

« Hey, les filles ! Cria soudain Lucile. Il y a un truc bizarre qui se passe !

-Quoi ? Répondîmes Audrey et moi. »

L'ordinateur de Lucile s'était soudainement mis à clignoter bizarrement.

« Euh…C'est normal ça, chez vous ? Demanda Reno.

-Pas vraiment.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? S'inquiéta Kadaj. »

Nous n'en avions pas la moindre idée…Brusquement, l'ordi se mit à irradier d'une blanche lumière.

« Une voix… »

Je me tournai vers Kadaj.

« Tu ne l'entends pas ? »

Je me concentrai. Si, cette voix masculine, qui nous intimait de revenir. Cette voix qui me paraissait si familière…

Une fois de plus, nos corps disparurent progressivement. Et nous réapparûmes dans l'autre monde.

Je le vis alors. C'était lui. Lui qui nous avait appelés. Mais…

« Toi ! »

* * *

Chapitre fini ! Je deviens de plus en plus sadique…Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de la personne qui les as appelé ! Mais qui peut-elle bien être ? Mystère, mystère…

Réponse aux reviewers :

Mélain : Salut ! Mais moi non plus, j'ai jamais eu de petit copain ! Je suis un peu exigeante, ça doit être pour ça…Ca avait dû être dure pour toi, au nouvel an…Moi aussi, ça avait été un peu chiant, mais bon, c'est passé.

Ah, pour MSN, ça va être compliqué, j'ai une adresse mais j'y vais jamais en fait. Mais si tu veux, je te la donnerais quand même !

Mélior : Hihi, ça m'a fait rire ta remarque sur les couples ! C'est vrai qu'Ambre a intérêt de rester calme…au moins un petit moment. Hum…moi en fait, j'aime bien Reno, il me fait bien rire. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai réussi à le rendre mignon. Pour Audrey, je crois qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps…

Le garçon qui va intervenir, vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous serez surprises…Et Sephiroth est intervenu, j'espère que son intervention est fidèle à son caractère. Quant à l'œil d'Ambre, je ne suis pas encore bien décidé, en fait.

Bonne journée !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps, mais il fallait que je fignole un peu mon chapitre, et j'avais quelques complications niveau famille (mais ça va mieux). On va enfin découvrir qui a entraîné Ambre, Audrey et Lulu dans le monde de FF VII ! Attendez-vous à une surprise…Héhéhé.

Réponse aux reviewers en fin de page.

* * *

Une lumière d'une blancheur intense…Un visage qui m'était familier…puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour observer quelque chose de…fort intéressant. Un atout féminin des plus agréables à la vue.

« Il s'est enfin réveillé ! Cloud ! Cria la voix féminine. »

Cloud ? Ca me dit quelque chose…Hum…attendez voir.

Le dénommé Cloud, un hérisson blond, finit par arriver. Non, j'ai dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Dit la voix féminine. »

Je me redressai. Toute lassitude avait brusquement quitté mon corps. J'avais en vue son visage, son merveilleux visage. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond, ses yeux légèrement bridés et…hum, est-ce utile de préciser ce à quoi je pense ?

« Et vous, répondis-je, qui êtes-vous ? J'aimerais savoir à qui appartiennent ces magnifiques…yeux, rectifiai-je au dernier moment. »

Je me demandai un instant si je n'étais pas en train de virer pur obsédé, quand celle-ci me répondit :

« Je manque à mes devoirs. Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. A votre tour, à présent. »

Tifa ? Pourquoi ce nom résonne de manière si familière à mes oreilles ? C'est comme si j'essayais de me rappeler de quelque chose, sans le moindre succès.

Quant à dire mon identité, je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée…Ca pourrait se retourner contre moi. C'est ce qui arrive dans la plupart des romans.

« Je suis sans identité, un voyageur sans nom qui recherche désignation et agréable compagnie, Mlle Tifa. »

Une voix masculine vint nous déranger dans notre petit jeu. Cloud, ou qui que tu sois, tu es vraiment lourd…

« Un voyageur qui arrive dans une grande lumière blanche et qui emporte cinq de nos compagnons ? Permets-moi de douter…

-Hahahaha…Euh… »

Crétin.

« Laissez-moi ! Hurla soudain quelqu'un. Laissez-moi le voir !

-Qui ? Me demandai-je en craignant la réponse. »

Celle-ci vint rapidement quand un colosse aux cheveux gris coupés courts se précipita sur moi et, les yeux pleins de larmes, m'empoigna et me hurla à la figure :

« OU ? Où est Grand Frère ?

-Grand Frère ? Connais pas de grand frère…Répondis-je tant bien que mal.

-Te fiche pas de moi ! Kadaj, notre frère !

-Qui ?

-Il ne sait rien, Loz, tu perds ton temps. »

Je fusillai le propriétaire de cette voix méprisante. Un type aux cheveux longs d'argent et au visage de fillette.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu vas voir que mon poing dans ta gueule de fillette, ça va t'en faire de la peine ! Criai-je, en me dégageant de la poigne (musclée) de Loz.

-J'attends. »

Je me plaçai face à lui, près à armer mon poing.

« CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Tifa. »

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt.

« Le chien fou est devenu chien domestique ? Me railla l'autre asperge.

-Fais gaffe, je peux toujours mordre… »

Tifa me prit la main, l'air implorant. Le genre d'expression que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir sur ce beau visage…

« Le moment n'est pas aux disputes. Nous avons besoin de réponses. De réponses sérieuses. Nous avons perdus cinq de nos précieux compagnons, dans une lumière blanche. Et là, vous surgissez, évanoui, à la place de ceux que nous connaissions. Vous avez une explication ? »

Explication ? Quelle explication ? Je n'avais pas moi-même idée de ce que je faisais ici…

« Ben…euh…

-Vous les avez peut-être vus…Nos cinq amis. Ils se nomment respectivement Kadaj, Audrey, Lucile, Ambre et Re…

-VOUS AVEZ DIT QUI ? »

Ambre, ici ? C'est impossible ! Elle…Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Ce serait absurde ! Elle n'a rien à y faire. Pas plus que moi.

« De qui parlez-vous ?

-Ambre. Ambre comment ? »

Ca devait être une autre Ambre…Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un prénom courant, après tout. Il y a sans doute d'autres personnes qui se nomment ainsi, dans ce monde.

« Elle s'appelle Ambre Nemrod. Répondit Cloud. Elle a 15 ans. Et sans doute de nombreux secrets …

-Y compris un frère caché. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la grande asperge.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Je sentis tous leurs regards converger vers moi. Je fermai les yeux, et un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage.

« Comment t'as deviné, l'asperge ?

-Simple, le dogue. Vous avez les mêmes yeux. Ou aviez, plutôt.

-Aviez ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, l'asperge ?

-Je m'appelle Yazoo. Et oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Non, je…

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de discuter. »

Tifa ? Dans le camp ennemi ? Zut…

« Très bien, je réponds à vos questions, vous répondez aux miennes. Commencez, Mlle Tifa.

-Ton identité.

-C'est pas le plus important…Protesta Cloud.

-Je veux savoir. »

Mon regard vert se planta dans ses yeux noirs. Je battis en retraite face à la force de ce regard.

« Je m'appelle Alexis. Alexis Nemrod. Dit Alex. J'ai 17 ans. Et je viens d'un autre monde.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Si seulement j'avais la réponse…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai ouvert un ordinateur il y a un certain temps, et que j'ai été comme aspiré. Et que je me suis réveillé ici.

-_Kaihi…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu bafouilles, l'asperge ?

-Rien que ton minuscule cerveau ne soit capable de capter. »

Je soupirai. Je déteste ce Yazoo…Dire que je vais devoir le supporter je ne sais combien de temps…

« D'autres questions ? »

Tifa, Cloud et Yazoo secouèrent la tête. Loz sanglota. Ce type est pire qu'une gonzesse !

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre, me dit Tifa. En attendant qu'on trouve le moyen de les ramener… »

Elle me mena jusqu'à une chambre petite, avec deux lits et un miroir.

« Euh…Tifa, je… »

Elle claqua la porte et descendit, sans avoir entendu mes paroles.

« Humpf…comme technique, c'est à revoir. »

Mon regard croisa soudain le miroir, et une grimace défigura mon visage. Vive le costume…Une combinaison semblable à celle de l'asperge et du pleurnicheur, excepté les lunettes, de grandes lunettes aux verres bleu foncé, qui me mangeaient le visage. Bon ok, j'avais la classe, mais ce n'est pas un truc pour sortir dehors ! Quoique, vu la tenue des autres…Je devrais être dans la tendance, comme ça.

Je m'allongeai dans le lit, songeur. Je venais de débarquer dans un monde qui m'était inconnu. Non, pas tant que ça finalement. Ambre, alors que j'étais arrivé en plein dans son film, avait tenu à me l'expliquer. Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Déjà que j'aime pas les titres à rallonge…Le thème m'avait fait grimacer. Et surtout la ferveur avec laquelle elle en parlait…On aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'Harry Potter, c'était effrayant. Ca m'avait plus dissuadé de le voir qu'autre chose…Surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un Cloud, et surtout d'un Kadaj. L'expression qu'elle affichait quand elle me parlait de lui avait tendance à m'effarer.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû le regarder finalement…Ca m'aurait sans doute aidé. Et j'en aurais su plus sur cette Tifa Lockhart…Pfiou, jamais vu une femme aussi sexy ! Et aussi froide. Elle ne m'a même pas écouté, c'est flippant !

Plongé dans mes pensées, je finis par m'endormir, d'un rêve peuplé d'étranges songes. Notamment d'Ambre et d'un type qui ressemble à l'asperge, en plus viril. Bizarre comme rêve.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un doux parfum.

« Debout ! »

Ainsi qu'une voix stridente.

« Nyeuh…Encore… »

Tifa soupira et tira d'un coup sec la couverture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

-Tu as dormi jusqu'à midi. Ca fait un jour et demi que t'es là. Bouge-toi et viens déjeuner. »

Pff…Tifa sortit en trombe et je me levai avec difficulté. J'allais prendre une douche, et je descendis retrouver la bande. Tous me lançaient des regards extrêmement méfiants.

Je reçus soudain un objet en pleine tronche.

« Tiens, c'est à toi !

-L'ASPERGE ! »

Je regardai l'objet qu'il m'avait balancé. Un fourreau d'une taille gigantesque. Je saisis le pommeau et retirait la lame.

« On se fout de moi, là…Ca sert à quoi un fourreau de deux mètres pour un ridicule coutelas ? Ce truc fait même pas dix centimètres.

-Treize précisément. Souligna Yazoo d'un air goguenard. T'as un complexe quelque part ? »

Je rougis à la remarque, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Ouf…Surtout que j'avais pas de réplique à fournir.

« On sort ! Cria Yazoo.

-Quoi ? »

Il me prit par le bras et me tira dehors.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande étendue déserte.

« Ecoute l'Asperge, tu ressembles peut-être à une femme, mais t'es un homme, donc entre toi et moi… »

Yazoo se contenta d'un sourire mesquin. Il leva le bras. Celui-ci s'illumina. Aussitôt, un monstre énorme et noir apparut devant nous.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? L'Asperge !

-T'es un homme ou non ? Bats-le. »

Il croisa les bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il ferma les yeux, et la bestiole se jeta sur moi.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Par réflexe, je sortis le coutelas du fourreau.

« DEGAGE ! »

La lame s'illumina. Le monstre recula, et émit un gémissement.

« Ah ? »

Je tournai la lame.

« Ah Bordel ! Quel Con ! MES YEUX ! »

C'est pas possible d'être aussi con parfois…La bestiole en profita pour se jeter sur moi. Elle posa ses deux énormes pattes sur mes épaules.

« Ghh… »

Elle approcha sa gueule de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, et priai pour que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi.

Je sentis le poids disparaître. J'ouvris les yeux. La Bestiole avait disparu. Enfin, pas entièrement.

« Beurk, c'est hardcore ! »

Ses pattes arrière s'étaient arrachées et s'étaient collées au sol. Yazoo, soudainement intéressé, s'approcha de moi.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Disparaître ce monstre, enfin ! Il n'y a qu'une incantation qui peut le faire disparaître de cette manière. »

Euh…Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire ?

« Un pro ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. »

Parfaite, la phrase bateau.

« On rentre ? »

Affichant un air hautain (juste pour l'imiter), je marchai avec fierté. Un point partout, la balle est dans mon camp.

La seconde journée se déroula rapidement. Je restais auprès de Tifa, ainsi que de Cloud (pff…il peut pas se casser celui-là ?) et nous cherchâmes un moyen de ramener tout le monde ici. Pas simple…

Soudain, Cloud eut une idée.

« Pourquoi ne leur demanderais-tu pas de revenir tout simplement ? »

Nous lui jetâmes un regard désabusé.

« On a déjà essayé un nombre incroyable de trucs. Essayons celui-ci. »

Je haussai les épaules.

Je fermai les yeux. Et je leur hurlai de revenir, trois fois.

Une lumière blanche apparut.

« Eh ca marche ! Cria Tifa. »

De cette lumière sortit alors tout le monde. Kadaj, un roux, Audrey, Lulu (je pensais pas que ce seraient ces Audrey et Lucile…) et…Ambre ?

Avec des cheveux blancs et un œil en moins ? Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire…

« TOI ! »

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Juste un truc : non, ce n'est pas un obsédé, mais un mec. C'est pour ça que…hum.

Réponse aux reviewers :

Mélain : En fait, je l'utilisais pour les forums. Mais je peux te la donner quand même : Akemi_

J'avoue avoir hésité pour le brave Sephy. Je savais pas si ce serait vu comme marrant ou non…

Par contre, je connais pas vraiment ni Angeal ni Genesis. Ma seule expérience FF, c'est FF VII Advent Children. Donc je les connais pas ceux-là…

Melior : Hum…je crois que tu as raison, ^^'. Ambre est un peu impulsive…Hum, moi aussi.

Je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour mûrir, avec Kadaj aussi. Reno, lui, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire draguer quelqu'un, c'est impossible, ^^.

Ah, j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Mais c'est vrai qu'Ambre va manquer un peu d'intimité…Ca peut faire des scènes marrantes. Pour son œil…J'sais pas, on verra.  
Quant au garçon, ça y est, t'as la réponse ^^ !

Mon autre fanfic sera complété entre ce week-end et lundi ! Bonne journée !


	15. Chapter 15

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser platement pour ma très longue absence. Ce n'était pas vraiment dû aux examens, ni à la perte d'inspiration. J'avais fini par perdre toute confiance en moi et mes écrits, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi.

Puis, le message privé de Melior m'a sorti de cette période noire, me rappelant qu'il y avait des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de mon histoire. Donc, me voici pour le quinzième chapitre, du point de vue de Lulu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut, après les interrogations, une explosion de joie comme je n'en avais jamais vu. A commencer par les trois frères, si heureux d'être à nouveau ensembles. Loz pleurant de joie, Yazoo s'autorisant de grands sourires, et Kadaj. Kadaj qui avait un sourire tellement lumineux…Je voyais parfaitement Ambre, qui, enlacée dans les bras de son frère, ne cessait de regarder celui qui habitait son cœur. Un sourire vint s'accrocher à mes lèvres quand je vis ensuite Cloud dévorer Audrey des yeux, sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Apparemment, tout n'était pas perdu entre ces deux-là…Mais Audrey est tellement bornée…Je suis sûre qu'elle veut laisser le champ libre à Tifa. A nous de lui faire comprendre qu'elle et Cloud sont faits pour être ensembles.

« A quoi tu penses, ma belle ? Murmura Reno à mon oreille.

-A ta gueule d'ange, Reno d'amour. »

Il eut un sourire, puis m'embrassa sans aucune hésitation. Je me laissai aller à l'extase que me procurait ce baiser. Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus, Reno étant réputé pour être un séducteur, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était être dans ses bras, en ce moment même. Peu importe le reste.

Je vis Audrey, pour je ne sais quelle raison, nous lancer un regard désapprobateur. Je sifflai, persuadée qu'elle était jalouse de notre couple.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Reno.

-Oh, rien ! »

Reno éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais. C'est ça que j'aime, chez toi. »

Et nous voilà repartis pour un second baiser. Nous fûmes alors interrompis par une voix grave et forte :

« C'est cool de s'être retrouver, mais je pense que nous devrions avoir tous une discussion ! Intervint Alex.

-Oh, alors tu es capable d'aligner deux mots, toi ? Railla Yazoo.

-La ferme, l'Asperge, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Pour commencer, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici, toutes les trois. »

Nous commençâmes à parler en même temps.

« Une à la fois, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Cloud. S'il réussit à comprendre quelque chose à votre baragouinage, je ne pourrais que lui tirer mon chapeau.

-Merci…euh…Cloud, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu n'as aucune mémoire des noms, Alex. Soupira Ambre. Je vais raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Je laisserai aux filles le soin de raconter ce qui leur est arrivé, à elles. A commencer par notre arrivée… »

La discussion dura, dura. Je manquai m'endormir à la septième fois où Ambre répéta le nom de Kadaj, alors qu'elle était à peine arrivée au stade de sa rencontre avec Rufus. Cela allait être long, très long. Elle finit enfin par arriver au point culminant :

« C'est alors que…

-Tu as commis la plus grosse connerie de ta courte vie. Compléta Audrey, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Tu as fusionné avec un Bad boy, très sexy certes, mais aux ambitions un peu trop…meurtrières ?

-Je crois que c'est le bon mot. M'approuva Reno en me caressant les bras. »

Je rougis de plaisir. Reno avait un tel doigté…

Mais Alex n'avait retenu qu'une partie de l'explication :

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurla-t-il, réveillant par la même occasion Denzel et Marlène, qui étaient partis se coucher, et qui vinrent nous rejoindre.

-Hem…Mais non, mais non, pas comme ça ! J'ai juste…disons hébergé un esprit dans mon corps.

-Ah, d'accord…QUOI ? »

Les yeux d'Alexis semblaient briller d'une certaine incompréhension. Yazoo ricana :

« Tu n'es pas vraiment une lumière, tu le sais, ça ?

-Hébergé un esprit dans ton corps ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Alex, sans se préoccuper des remarques de l'Asperge.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Me décidai-je à dire, le temps pour Ambre de rassembler ses idées. »

Je commençai par lui parler du peu que je savais de Sephiroth, complétée de temps à autre par les borborygmes d'Ambre (JENOVA N'EST PAS SA MERE MAIS LUCRECIA, notamment. Alors, c'est quoi, pour lui ? Et c'est qui Lucrecia ?) et les interventions plus calmes de Cloud.

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce…Sephiroth a tenté de détruire le monde, en prenant possession de toi ? »

Ambre acquiesça.

« Normalement, le réceptacle devait être Kadaj mais tu t'es interposé… »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Résultat, tu as un œil en moins. »

Il foudroya Cloud du regard, se promettant de lui faire payer d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur chérie.

« Du Mako, enfin un truc qui te donne plus de forces, dans le corps…et les cheveux blancs. »

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert.

« C'est du délire ! Gémit Alex. Allez viens, Ambre ! On s'en va ! »

Il saisit la main d'Ambre, qui la retira vivement :

« Pas question ! »

Alex se retourna :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Reviens dans mon monde, notre monde. On trouvera une solution là-bas.

-Arrête, Alex. C'est ici chez moi. Nulle part ailleurs. »

Alex la saisit par les épaules, si fort que j'entendis l'os craquer. Je voulus m'interposer, mais la main protectrice de Reno me serrant, et le regard suppliant d'Ambre sur Audrey et moi, m'en dissuada :

« Tu te rends compte des énormités que tu dis ? Ici, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un monde imaginaire !

-La ferme ! Il est vrai, bien plus que vrai. Ici, je suis enfin heureuse !

-Parce que tu ne l'étais pas sur Terre ?

-NON ! »

Surpris, Alex la relâcha. Ambre massa son épaule, avant de murmurer :

« J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'étais une ombre parmi d'autres, sans histoire. Ici, je suis quelqu'un. J'existe pour d'autres. J'ai servi à quelque chose, contrairement à ce que l'on m'a parfois dit, à ce que tu m'as dit une fois. J'ai sauvé des vies. »

Ambre reprit son souffle, sous le regard atterré d'Alex. Je craignais sa réaction. Je savais qu'il était du genre impulsif, et je ne voulais pas qu'il rendre Ambre plus triste qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment.

« Là-bas, je ne suis que l'introvertie et maladroite Ambre Nemrod. Je n'ai rien pour moi là-bas. Et puis… »

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage.

« Vois le monstre que je suis devenu. Ma propre mère pourrait ne pas me reconnaître.

-Arrête. »

Alex la serra dans ses bras, à notre grand étonnement.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Peu importe ce qu'on t'a fait ici, tu restes toujours ma petite sœur, Ambre. Je t'aime toujours autant. On trouvera la solution, tu verras.

-C'est inutile. »

Ambre repoussa son frère.

« Je porte l'âme de Sephiroth en moi. Il n'y a qu'en ce monde que l'on pourrait m'arrêter s'il venait à prendre possession de mon corps. Sur Terre, il détruirait la planète, sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne veux pas… »

Elle baissa les yeux, peinée.

« Je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à Maman. Je sais qu'elle pourra être plus heureuse sans moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais Maman ne pourra jamais être heureuse si elle sait qu'elle ne te reverra plus jamais.

-Il s'agit du monde, Alex. Je ne peux pas, simplement par caprice, retourner dans mon monde, quand bien même en aurais-je envie. Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi ici. »

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Kadaj, avant de revenir sur son frère.

« Repars, si tu veux. Mais moi, je reste. »

Alex soupira.

« Et Lucile et Audrey ?

-Elles restent. Lulu n'abandonnera Reno pour rien au monde. »

Je vis alors clairement un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, un sourire un peu moqueur. Je sais qu'on est un peu ridicules tous les deux, mais tout de même…

« Et Audrey a aussi décidé de rester en ce monde. »

Celle-ci acquiesça, sans donner de raison particulière. Elle n'allait pas dire devant Cloud qu'elle comptait rester pour lui ! Quoique…ça ferait un peu avancer leur plate relation.

« Très bien. Je vais rester quelques temps.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Ambre, son œil pétillant.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Vois où ça t'a mené. Mais je promets de te protéger, quoiqu'il puisse t'arriver, petite sœur.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui. Et puis… »

Je retins un rire en le voyant lorgner Tifa et sa généreuse poitrine, un court instant.

« Je sens qu'il y a bon nombre de choses intéressantes en ce monde. J'ai bien envie de les découvrir, subitement. »

Ambre se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de joie jaillissant de son unique œil.

« Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé. »

Puis, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'en haut. Nous les laissâmes. Ils avaient sans doute des choses à se dire…

« Ouf ! Soupira Marlène. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez devoir vraiment partir ! Ce serait bête, on n'a même pas encore fait vraiment connaissance.

-Oui, c'aurait été dommage. Ajouta Denzel.

-Alex semble être revenu à la raison. Constata Tifa, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Hum…Etrange, ce sourire…Tifa en pincerait-elle pour notre cher Alex ? Mystère…

« Je me demande pourquoi il veut vraiment rester en ce monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Audrey ? Lui demandai-je, intriguée. »

Celle-ci soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as avalé son stupide bobard.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Lulu chérie. Me susurra Reno à l'oreille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? L'interrogeai-je, après avoir frappé Reno d'amour. »

Les traits d'Audrey se firent plus graves.

« Je pense qu'il cherche comment il a pu venir ici, et nous y emmener. Il doit commencer à se demander qui il est réellement.

-Ca me revient ! S'exclama Tifa. Yazoo, qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà, à propos d'Alex ?

-_Kaihi…_

-Ce qui veut dire ? Lui demandai-je. »

Le sourire de Yazoo se fit mystérieux. Il se leva, puis sortit du bar, sans doute pour admirer les étoiles.

« Mon frère aime à entretenir ses mystères. Répondit Kadaj à sa place. S'il sait quelque chose, il ne le dira pas facilement. »

En pleine bataille de câlins avec Loz, Kadaj n'avait pas eu l'air très concerné par la conversation entre Ambre et son frère. En apparence, seulement. J'avais très clairement vu les marques que ses doigts avaient laissées sur la table. Il était temps de lui parler.

Je laissai Reno un instant, à regret, puis entraînai Kadaj, rapidement suivie par Audrey.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Tu es amoureux d'Ambre ? Commençai-je, décidant de la jouer cash. »

Audrey afficha un air réprobateur.

« On fait plus subtile, comme tactique d'approche.

-Maiiis…

-Vous voulez dire quoi par amoureux ? Vous voulez dire comme avec Mère ou Loz et Yazoo ? »

Nous nous regardâmes. Puis nous explosâmes de rire.

« Quoi ? Cria Kadaj, vexé.

-Rien. Rien. C'est juste que…

-On ne pensait pas qu'Ambre les prenait au berceau, c'est tout. Compléta Audrey, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. »

Kadaj, tout en démolissant le mur derrière lui de ses doigts fins, attendit la fin de notre fou rire.

« Non, lui répondis-je. Ce n'est pas comme avec Mère ou tes frères.

-Alors, c'est comment ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Regarde Lucile et Reno ! En un peu moins stupide, c'est ainsi qu'on pourrait définir le mot amoureux.

-Hé ! Qui te dit qu'on est stupides ?

-Ton petit ami appelle Kadaj Kadachou et a failli assommer son propre coéquipier de son arme. Permets-moi de douter un peu de sa relative intelligence.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais ce type est…une crème ! »

Me laissant dans mon extase, Audrey reprit :

« Alors ?

-Ben…Ambre m'avait dit que ce genre de comportement signifiait qu'on disait merci à la personne en question. »

Je me frappai le front. Ambre est une idiote, incapable de saisir l'occasion.

« Bon, ok. Je crois que le mieux est que vous appreniez à vous connaître un peu mieux. Tu finiras bien par te rendre compte tout seul de tes propres sentiments. »

Kadaj acquiesça, sans apparemment avoir compris un traître mot de ce qu'Audrey venait de dire.

Nous finîmes par rentrer, pour retrouver Denzel et Marlène endormis sur les tables du bar, à côté de Reno et sous l'œil attendri de Tifa et Cloud. Je savais que cette vision briserait le cœur d'Audrey, ce qui me poussa à leur conseiller d'emmener les enfants dans leur lit. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

« On monte se coucher ? Lui demandai-je. »

Audrey acquiesça, le regard vide. Elle monta en première les escaliers, me laissant seule avec Reno. Celui-ci me saisit par la taille.

« Ne me laisse pas seul cette nuit, s'il te plaît. »

Je me sentis rougir atrocement. Il voulait que… ?

« S'il te plaît. »

A peine consciente du fait que cette demande était (légèrement) précipitée, j'acquiesçai et laissai Reno m'entraîner vers une des chambres.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Me dit-il, une fois arrivés. Attends-moi ici. »

Je le laissai partir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce ne serait pas ma première fois, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, n'ayant pas été vraiment amoureuse de mon ex, aux performances plus que…discutables.

Je me déshabillai, enfilant une chemise de nuit sexy empruntée à Tifa. Je contemplai dans le miroir avec une certaine nostalgie la marque bleuie qui traversait mon dos, petit souvenir de ma rencontre prématurée avec une affiche, Loveless, je crois que c'était écrit dessus.

Puis je me regardai. Me dévisageai. Plus je me contemplai, moins je trouvais de raisons pour lesquelles Reno aurait pu vouloir de moi. Je savais que j'étais jolie (le continent, comme disait Ambre, à mes pieds le prouvait) mais je ne pensais pas avoir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui aurait pu justifier son amour.

Je soupirai. Je me faisais vraiment du souci pour rien.

Je sentis alors une goutte d'eau sur mon épaule, puis les mains mouillées de Reno me serrant contre sa taille. Puis il m'entraîna sur le lit.

« Re…Reno, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne mords pas…sauf si tu me le demandes. »

J'eus un léger sourire. Il approcha son visage du mien. Si près…

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, Lucile…Tu m'as ensorcelé. Je ne songe plus qu'à toi. »

Ses mots me faisaient un plaisir fou, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Du moins, pas entièrement. Quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi, me soufflait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Je me repris. C'était seulement mon imagination, rien de plus.

« Reno…

-Tu as peur ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ses yeux de ténèbres.

« Oui. J'adore ça. »

Je laissai sa main caresser ma jambe droite, puis remonter progressivement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Gémissant légèrement sous le contact à la fois doux et froid, je le laissais faire, et flattait de mes doigts son dos si musclé.

Ses mains se firent bientôt plus baladeuses, les miennes plus frénétiques.

Puis, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Comme jamais auparavant. Je sentis un plaisir sans pareil envahir mon être.

Puis il m'enleva délicatement ma chemise de nuit, avant d'ôter son pantalon. Je ne ferais pas de commentaires Là-dessus, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire sinon…WOUAH !

Enfin, nous fîmes enfin ce que j'avais tant craint, puis tant détesté ma première fois : nous fusionnâmes.

Âme et chair, le contact était électrisant, fascinant. J'aurais voulu ne jamais me détacher de lui. Jamais.

Mais il fallut bien un moment. Un moment où nous commençâmes à nous fatiguer l'un et l'autre. Alors, nous nous séparâmes, nos mains liées alors que nous tombions ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Et pour cela, je ne regretterai jamais d'être venue ici.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Hum…je ne sais pas si je suis très douée pour les scènes d'amour, je n'en avais jamais fait auparavant. Enfin, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait.

Voici, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, les réponses aux reviewers !

Mélior : Non, Alex n'est pas du genre commode. Et il ne s'entend vraiment pas avec Yazoo. Par contre, il adore Ambre. En fait, ils ont une relation assez particulière. Je détaillerai celle-ci prochainement. Et Yazoo sait des choses. Mais quoi ? Haha, secret. Pour moi, au départ, le fait qu'il se baigne dans l'eau noire d'Ajit n'avait pas signification particulière, mais, en y réfléchissant, j'ai fini par en trouver une ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Mélain : Désolée pour mon absence. J'espère te compter à nouveau parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices. J'ai tapé et, effectivement…KYA ! Mais je préfère Sephiroth.

Et c'est bien Alex qui l'a entraîné dans cette galère. Quant à savoir s'il l'avait vraiment voulu…Je ne pense pas, non. Merci, et à très vite, j'espère.

J'oubliais : ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier du premier tome. Le prochain marquera la fin de ce tome et le début du second, dont je vous transmettrai le titre après. A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Ah, ça avait fini par me manquer ce genre de trucs…

Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là pour le dernier chapitre du premier tome !

Comme d'habitude, les réponses des reviewers en fin de page…

Ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Ambre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je laissai mon frère m'emmener dans une chambre. Sans mot, nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

Alex, avec douceur, passa ses doigts fins dans ma blanche chevelure.

« Tu es très jolie, tu sais. »

J'eus un faible sourire :

« Je suis un monstre.

-Non. C'est Sephiroth le monstre. Pas toi.

-**Les monstres, c'est vous, stupides humains, pour ne pas comprendre la beauté du geste de Mère.**

-LA FERME ! Criâmes-nous à l'unisson. »

Sephiroth se tut, mais sa voix, agaçante, continuait à me harceler mentalement.

« Hum….Tu comptes vraiment supporter ce type jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

-Je n'ai pas bien le choix. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour l'accueillir. Et je ne veux imposer ce fardeau à personne d'autre. Ajoutai-je alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Ok. De toute façon, c'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis. C'est pour ça que t'as tellement de problèmes, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi et mon indispensable présence ?

-Modeste, en plus. Ironisai-je.

-Je l'ai toujours été, comme tu le sais parfaitement. »

J'eus un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ici ? Lui demandai-je. »

Alex fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de réfléchir dix minutes pour une telle réponse ? Yazoo a raison, tu n'es vraiment pas une lumière.

-Hé ! La soirée promettait d'être bien ! Ne me parle pas de l'Asperge !

-Ok, ok. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, au fait ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a quelque chose contre lui, c'est lui qui me déteste sans aucune raison.

-Je te connais, tu es hyper impulsif. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien ! Je te le jure ! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Je plaisante. Je te crois.

-Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Je me mis à réfléchir. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé.

« Je vais rester avec Kadaj.

-Kadaj ?

-Celui avec les cheveux argentés qui est arrivé avec nous.

-Ah, je vois. Et…ça se passe comment entre vous ?

-Mais…très bien, très bien…Pourquoi ça n'irait-il pas magnifiquement bien, mon cher frère ?

-C'est fou ce que tu as l'air sincère.

-Bon, d'accord. Kadaj me prend pour un substitut de Grande sœur, voire de sa mère. »

Je vis alors, comme au ralenti, l'évolution progressive de mon frère. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, ses lèvres s'étirèrent…puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Arrête ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Ben si, justement ! HAHAHA ! Je peux t'appeler Maman ?

-La ferme. Répliquai-je en le frappant. »

Je le laissai s'étouffer de rire quelques instants sur le lit, avant de lancer :

« Je vais devenir terroriste. »

Alex se stoppa net.

« Tu…tu es sérieuse ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce que la Shinra a fait subir à Kadaj et ses frères. Et je suis sûre que la Shinra pourrait nous apporter des éléments de réponse sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Sur ce que tu es arrivé à faire.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-La Shinra a toujours fait des expériences. Peut-être qu'on réussirait à trouver des gens comme toi, qui ont réussi à faire la même chose que toi.

-Pas faux. Mais, dans ce cas-là, c'est pas un peu con de les attaquer ? Tu pourrais t'y faire engager, non ?

-Alex, tu te rappelles de mon récit ? J'ai menacé Rufus et j'ai failli le tuer. S'il me prend à son service, c'est qu'il est vraiment trop confiant…

-Ou stupide.

-Ce qu'il n'est pas, je ne peux pas le nier. Donc, je pense qu'en s'attaquant à elle, nous pourrons révéler tous les secrets de la Shinra, au grand jour.

-Tu penses que les frères te suivront ?

-Sans problème. Après tout, Rufus retenait en otage leur mère…enfin Jenova, et les a trompés de bout en bout.

-Hum…effectivement, tu as raison. »

Je m'étirai, faisant craquer chacun de mes os.

« En y réfléchissant, tu pourrais peut-être te faire engager par Tifa et Cloud.

-Comment ?

-Ils tiennent un service de livraisons. Tu n'as qu'à demander un poste de livreur.

-Ouah, vive l'ambition ! Ironisa Alex.

-Oui, ben c'est ça ou rien. Tu ne sais pas te battre, non ?

-Que tu crois.

-Serait-ce un défi ?

-Parfaitement.

-Alors, je le relève. »

Tout en veillant à rester discrets (c'aurait été stupide de nous faire remarquer maintenant), nous sortîmes par la porte de derrière.

J'entraînai alors Alex dans un terrain vague, vide de toute présence humaine.

« Alors, quel genre de défi tu voulais me lancer, frangin ? Lui demandai-je. »

Il sortit alors un minuscule coutelas de sa poche. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Attends, tu n'aurais pas un complexe à propos de…

-Arrête, c'est bon ! Pas la même vanne deux fois ! Les lecteurs vont finir par se lasser…

-Les lecteurs ?

-Laisse tomber…Soupira-t-il. Sors une arme ! »

Je m'apprêtai à dégainer ma cimeterre, que je ne quittai jamais, quand un sabre d'une infinie longueur apparut dans ma main droite.

« Sephiroth….Grondai-je.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu te serais contentée de ton petit couteau…**

-Mais quand même ! Je n'ai jamais manié Masamune !

-**Alors, laisse-moi faire !**

-Quoi ? Hé, non ! »

Trop tard…Je sentis que mon corps commençait à échapper à mon contrôle. Je me jetais sur Alex, la lame pointée vers lui.

Celui-ci, sans doute par réflexe, leva son coutelas. Aussitôt, une lumière d'une étincelante blancheur apparut. Je sentis la présence de Sephiroth refoulée au fond de moi-même.

Je baissai alors le sabre.

« Hé, mais ça va pas de te jeter sur moi, Ambre ?

-Mais c'était pas moi ! C'était Sephiroth ! »

Alex me regarda, d'un air suspicieux :

« Je veux bien te croire, pour cette fois. Mais n'utilise pas cette excuse tout le temps !

-Mais c'est pas une excuse…Bon, on commence ? Je crois que Sephy est un peu assommé, ça devrait aller.

-Avec plaisir. »

Avec une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas, Alex se jeta sur moi, la lame de son coutelas se heurtant à celle de Masamune. D'un mouvement ample, je le projetai en arrière.

Il réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds, à ma grande surprise, mon attaque ayant normalement suffit à le projeter contre le mur. Repartant à la charge, il profita de mon étonnement pour m'érafler la joue.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? Lui hurlai-je en caressant l'éraflure.

-On est dans un duel, Petite sœur. Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé !

-Non, c'est toi !

-Non, c'est toi !

-Je vous dérange ? »

Nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir Yazoo, qui nous observait, ricanant.

« Euh…Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Depuis "Les lecteurs vont finir par se lasser". Au fait, imbécile, tu voulais dire quoi par ça ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber, l'Asperge.

-Bon, ça devient chiant vos insultes. Soupirai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas changer un peu ? »

C'est là que j'ai commencé à halluciner en voyant Alex et Yazoo sortir de je-ne-sais-où un dictionnaire des synonymes :

« Plante potagère de la famille des Liliacées !

-Stupide animal !

-Brin de Baleine !

-Crétin !

-Grande Gigue !

-Abruti !

-Euh… attends une seconde ! »

Je vis alors mon frère feuilleter son dictionnaire à toute allure.

« Il existe si peu de synonymes pour le mot Asperge ? Et Merde !

-Ah, alors j'ai gagné ! Constata Yazoo en rangeant son propre dictionnaire.

-Non, je ne peux pas perdre ! »

Trop désespérée pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit, je saisis Alex par la manche et le ramenai au bar.

« Hé, attendez ! »

Nous nous retournâmes.

« Vous étiez en train de vous battre ?

-Ouais. J'avais le dessus. Se vanta Alex.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi qui étais en train de gagner ! Je t'avais presque balancé contre le mur !

-Presque, c'est bien le mot…Pourquoi tu poses la question, Plante potagère de la…non, Asperge c'est plus court, au fait ?

-J'aimerais bien affronter l'un de vous, histoire de m'entraîner un peu.

-Ok, tu vas te ramasser la gueu…

-Je pensais à Ambre, en fait. »

Je m'étonnai de cette demande, tandis qu'Alex allait s'asseoir dans un coin, pire que vexé.

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que, de vous deux, c'est toi qui m'as l'air la plus coriace.

-Ben merci, c'est gentil. Ironisa Alex.

-Tu combats avec quoi ? »

Je lui montrai Masamune.

« Un trombone, quoi d'autre ? »

Je vis un léger sourire sur le visage de Yazoo.

« Je vais prendre mon pistolame.

-Quel nom original, c'est incroyable ! »

Si les yeux de Yazoo étaient deux flingues, Alex aurait déjà été encore plus dégonflé qu'un pneu crevé.

« On commence ? Lui proposai-je.

-Tout de suite, si tu veux.

-Je t'en prie, Yazoo.

-Merci. »

Sans crier gare, il dégaina son pistolame, puis commença à me tirer dessus. C'est là que je commençais à me rendre compte à quel point Masamune était longue…et dure à manier (nda : n'oublions pas qu'on parle d'un sabre à ce moment précis).

Je réussis néanmoins, de justesse, à éviter les balles.

« **Je peux t'aider si tu veux…**

-Non, merci. Je ne compte pas égorger Yazoo tout de suite.

-**Quel Dommage…Masamune réclame du sang.**

-Et moi, je réclame que tu fermes ta gueule, Sephiroth ! »

Yazoo s'approcha de moi, puis essaya de me blesser au bras. Mais Masamune s'interposa, presque d'elle-même :

« Je me demandais…ca va arriver souvent, ce genre de double dialogue ? M'interrogea Yazoo. Ca risque d'être rapidement lassant…

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça.

-A qui alors ?

-Ben, à l'auteur ! Répondit Alex, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. »

Sans y faire attention, nous continuâmes à nous battre.

Yazoo, finalement, réussit à me désarmer d'une balle dans la main et à me mettre à terre.

« Tu es plutôt douée, Ambre. »

Grimaçante, je m'autorisai un sourire. Yazoo, alors, sortit une Matéria de soin et guérit ma main et ma joue.

« Merci.

-Ouais…Ben si tu m'avais affronté, tu te serais écrasé la face par terre ! Fulmina Alex, vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

-Ecrasé…Mais voyons, si j'avais eu la perspective de devoir me battre contre toi, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me déplacer.

-Tu es du genre lâche, en fait.

-Non. C'est juste que je déteste perdre mon temps, c'est tout. »

Sur ces mots, Yazoo nous fit un geste de la main, puis retourna au bar. Peu de temps après, nous le suivîmes.

Je souriais. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse qu'en ce monde, qu'en cette compagnie. C'est ici, avec eux, que je veux vivre. Nulle part ailleurs.

Nous avons fini par rentrer. Je commençai à me diriger dans la même chambre qu'Alex quand je sentis qu'on me prenait la main.

« Kadaj ?

-Je ne veux pas rester seul. »

Il me serra dans ses bras.

« Kadaj…Tu me fais mal…Lâche-moi.

-Non. Si je te lâche, j'ai peur que tu repartes.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais rester, Kadaj.

-Tu me le jures ? »

Je sentais ses mains qui n'osaient me lâcher, me serrant de plus en plus fort.

« C'est une promesse. Je resterai avec toi. »

Il se décida enfin à me relâcher. Ce n'est pas que ce contact ne me faisait pas plaisir, mais…le mot délicatesse devait sûrement être banni du répertoire de Kadaj.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Hein ? M'étonnai-je. »

Kadaj parut soudain gêné.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul. Loz est avec Yazoo et il n'y avait pas la place pour nous trois. Et je… »

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Kadaj rougir ainsi.

« J'aime pas trop le noir, en fait. »

Par égard pour lui, je retins le rire qui menaçait de monter et lui répondit :

« D'accord. »

Je lui serrai la main, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Je vais dormir avec toi. »

----

Finalement, je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai passé la nuit entière à admirer le visage endormi de Kadaj au clair de lune, sa main serrant tendrement la mienne.

Je ne ressens même pas le besoin de dormir. Juste de le regarder.

Puis, enfin, il s'éveilla, ouvrant ses yeux de chat vert translucide.

« Salut.

-Salut, Kadaj. »

Nos visages étaient si près…Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. J'attendrais. Longtemps, peut-être. Mais ça ne fait rien. Sa simple présence me remplit de bonheur. Je pourrai me contenter de cela durant toute ma vie.

_Je t'aime, Kadaj…_

----

Nous allons prochainement fêter notre première année dans ce monde. Alex avait fini par se fixer, et avait accepté ma proposition de devenir le livreur du service Strife. Heureux, il avait commencé à se rapprocher de Tifa, à la grande joie, réprimée, je n'en doute pas, de celle-ci.

Lucile avait passé les tests pour devenir Turk, et les avait réussis, sans qu'elle-même ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Partenaire de Reno, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble. Quant à savoir si, oui ou non, ils sont compétents…c'est une autre histoire.

Audrey, elle aussi, s'est intégrée chez les Turks. Mais je connais sa véritable raison. Le groupe AVALANCHE s'est réuni à nouveau, et Audrey s'est proposé pour devenir un agent double à leur solde. Tout ça pour ses beaux yeux bleus…Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour…

Et moi ? Je suis devenue une hors-la-loi, membre du nouveau groupe terroriste BlackHope, aux actions répressives contre la Shinra en elle-même. Plus actifs qu'AVALANCHE, nous souhaitons avant tout que Rufus Shinra soit destitué de son poste et que le rôle de la Shinra soit complètement modifié.

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ont approuvé ma décision et m'ont rejoint immédiatement. J'ai même surpris Denzel, une fois, en train d'espionner une de nos réunions. Je le soupçonne de vouloir une place dans notre groupe. Plus tard, peut-être, lorsqu'il sera un peu plus âgé…

Nous sommes tombé sur d'étranges documents de la Shinra, lors d'une de nos investigations : des documents mentionnant le nom _Ryoku _et le terme _Kaihi._

Malgré nos demandes diverses à Yazoo, celui-ci n'a rien voulu me dire.  
Peu importe. Dans une semaine, nous allons agir. Nous allons faire sauter l'un des laboratoires le plus important de la Shinra, où toutes les expériences les plus subversives se déroulent.

Mais ils nous manquent encore quelques ingrédients : une scène, des invitations, un musicien et une chanteuse.

« Yuffie ? Est-ce que tu sais chanter ?

-Ben…ouais.

-Tu vas rendre un service énorme à la communauté, alors.

-C'est payé combien ?

-Euh…Oh, un chocobo !

-Je ne bosse pas sans salaire ! »

Mmh…il n'y a pas d'autre chanteuse ? Non ? Bon, ben…Je pars faire le deuil de mon porte-monnaie. A très vite !

* * *

Ouf ! Fin du chapitre ! Il a été assez dur à écrire, celui-là…Enfin, ça y est, c'est fini. Ca fait vraiment bizarre…Donc, le deuxième tome parviendra très bientôt. Le titre sera Black Hope (Noir Espoir, pour les non-anglophones, genre…moi ^^).

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Bon, à présent, réponse aux reviewers :

Mélain : Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Après tout, tu as été la première à me poster une review (même si celles de Melior me font également super plaisir). Hum…oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage, il a été assez facile à trouver. Après tout, c'est exactement ce genre de réaction qu'auraient eu, je pense, Lucile et Audrey.

Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil de ta part. Je vais essayer de ne pas sombrer à nouveau…Merci ^^.

Melior : Oui, c'est peut-être un peu précipité, mais Reno est du genre rapide. Quant au fait qu'il va ou non la trahir…Réponse prochainement ^^. Oui, j'ai toujours eu une bonne relation avec mon frère, que j'ai essayé de faire ressortir dans ces chapitres, avec un peu de difficulté toutefois. Ambre est heureuse. Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle pourrait l'être plus, mais elle se contente de cela, pour le moment…Quant à Audrey, elle finira bien par trouver le bonheur.

Merci, vraiment, pour ta review et pour être revenue me lire. Merci.

On se voit très vite ! A bientôt !


End file.
